A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville
by NocturneD
Summary: Ponyville's economy is so bad that the ponies take up prostitution but that only brings in a gang war. Twilight and the other ponies fight to take Ponyville back!  contains: crude humor, sex, violence and ocs
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville**

**By NocturneD**

**oxo  
><strong>

Note: The second story to the Strange Adventure Series. In no way do I own MLP, I only own the OC characters in this story.

Warning: This story contains sexual content, violence, language and crude humor. If you can't stand that stuff then the back button is on the upper left of your screen.

**oxo**

**Chapter 1**

The economy was always the hot topic for politicians in Equestria and everywhere outside of it. The Equestrian dollar, or bit as they use is now weaker. Jobs were lost, companies hike up their prices to make up for their loses but it only ended up making it worse. Places like Canterlot refused to lower themselves on setting back any expenses. They do have their tastes and don't think they should lower themselves and rip away their own pleasure just to save a couple of bits.

But places like Ponyville is where it hurts the most. The town had really set back on the budget cuts as town hall was falling apart at a faster rate. The mayor, of course was trying to find ways on how to fix it. But the last straw is when the pegasus scheduled a fierce thunderstorm over the town and town hall eventually got blown in half by a lightning bolt. The mayor and her helpers are now set up in the Carousel Boutique thanks to the generosity of Rarity. Work was flowing normally, but mostly bill after bill the mayor looked out begged for her attention. But would contradict any past or future bills to come. Money was super tight. I mean in like, the town budget isn't in quadruple digits... more like two... then a decimal point and an odd amount of change.

Rarity brought the mayor some tea and placed her cup next to her paper work. The mayor forced herself a smile, "Thank you miss Rarity. I don't know how I would last without an office to work in. That place was practically my home."

Rarity did her posh giggle, "I don't mind at all mayor. As long as you can bring Ponyville's economy back up you're always welcomed here."

The mayor gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh don't worry miss Rarity we'll work this out." She lifted another paper from her IN pile and looked over it. Then frowned, "Oh my..."

"Something the matter?" Rarity looked over the mayor's shoulder.

The mayor reacted by throwing the paper face down and kept forcing a smile, "Oh no. Nothing at all. Just another bill."

Rarity got the hint and went back to work on her own career of making dresses. The mayor looked on in disappointment. Bill after bill was asking the same thing. Put money here. Put money there. Put money where it would benefit this political party more. More money to the schools for better supplies. More money for trading routes. She looked at the IN pile, there was about a stack of another sixty papers to go. None were sign, the town just didn't have the money.

"THAT'S IT!" The mayor threw her hoofs up into the air, "I'M CALLING A TOWN MEETING!"

**ooo**

Later that day the meeting was held in front of the remaining ashes of town hall. Just about every pony showed up. The mayor took the podium and cleared her throat, "Ponies of Ponyville. I have terrible news. It appears that the town is heading towards sever financial debt and the way how Ponyville is performing now it won't last until the end of the month if anymore disasters happen The ponies gasped. "I'm sorry I brought this onto you so suddenly but if we're going to gain money we're going to have to make some changes and sacrifices." The ponies boo'd. "Calm down. Calm down. I know you all don't like change but there are some bills and offers I was looking over. Like opening a Pony-Mart in town."

The ponies gasped, others shouted in anger. "BUT THAT STORE WILL DESTROY MY BUSINESS!"

"MINE TOO!" Another pony hollered.

"WE NEED THE PUBLICITY!" Some pony screamed.

"MY STORE WAS IN MY FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS! I CAN'T COMPETE WITH PONY-MART!" An older pony raised a point.

"BUT IT WILL BRING NEIGHBORING TOWNS TO SHOP IN OURS!" Another pony argued.

"MY ASS ITCHES!" Another random pony shouted.

"I LOOK LIKE BURT REYNOLDS!" A pony version of Burt Reynolds announced. Sporting the exact clothing from Smokey and the Bandit.

"He does!" A pony cheered.

"Every pony please!" The mayor shouted. The ponies stopped. "I'm open to suggestions!"

"How about a bake sale!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down making her noticeable in the crowd.

"A fashion show!" Rarity hollered.

"A festival!" Apple Jack shouted.

"I'll race from one end of Equestria to the other and take up money in my name!" Rainbow Dash offered.

"Can you make just about twelve thousand bits by the end of the month?" The mayor asked.

"We'll try mayor!" Twilight smiled.

The ponies cheered.

**ooo**

The next month...

The mayor was once again at the podium, "Okay so that didn't go so well. Apparently we only gathered twenty six bits and subway coupon." She looked at the coupon closer, "And it's expired."

"IMPEACH IMPEACH!" The crowd chanted over and over.

"You can't impeach me!" The mayor shouted in disbelief.

Twilight coughed to get every ponies attention, "She's right! She did her best for Ponyville and already you ponies want her out? Just because we didn't raise the money?" Twilight shouted, then followed, "Besides, what every pony is looking for is a recall election."

"RECALL! RECALL!" The ponies started to rabble again.

The mayor slapped her own forehead. Her head hurt, the citizens were unruly and couldn't take blame for themselves. They just had to point hooves at her because she was the one on the pedestal, their representative. But she had to admit, they're way of spending stinks. Money was absolutely everywhere in terms of where it was really supposed to go.

The mayor just struck a nerve, "You know what. If you have some pony who can do better. Then please step forward!"

No pony stepped forward. They all looked at each other.

"Well?" The mayor adjusted her glasses. "Then let's move on..."

"HOLD IT!" A tall thin brown pony raised his cane up into the air.

"Yes mister...?" The mayor asked.

"I'm interested in the job." The stallion lowered his cane. He stood up right and supported his weight on the object.

"What job would that be?" The mayor grinned. She knew what he wanted. Only thing was, she never remembered seeing this one pony before. He was a snappy dressy by wearing a purple suit and matching hat but with a feather in it. He wore a gold medallion around his neck and nice purple colored sunglasses covering his eyes.

"The job of being mayor of this nice little town you got here." The well dressed pony put on a wide smile showing off his teeth, especially one of them was made out of gold.

"Do you have any experience?" The mayor chuckled.

"I won't lie mayor. I'm a business pony. I know how politics work from past experience as I served under mayor Sawyer in Clopton. I also worked for mayor Orange from the OC." The snappy dresser made the crowd awed. He clanked the pavement below him to get their attention again, "I do apologize every pony. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Delicious T."

Twilight Sparkle got a bad vibe coming from this pony, "So what kind of business are you in?"

Delicious T smiled at the purple unicorn, "Oh my dear. I have a business in advertisement and managing entertainment for my clients. Most of my employees are female, got some males in there if you're into that sort of thing."

Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow. Some of the ponies found Delicious T fascinating, making him seem like a true gentle stallion. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down in front of the stranger happily, "Just like me with my parties!"

Delicious T again smiled, "Damn girl you random." He turned again to the mayor. "Mayor Mare. I would be honored to throw my hat in the ring for leadership of Ponyville. But not my good hat..." The ponies laughed. "I will say this though, if I'm elected I will put Ponyville back on the map! Ponies from Equestria far and wide will flock to Ponyville. I'm a pony of ideas! I can make them happen! I will bring in the money all you ponies need! Hell I'll throw my own money in!"

"Yeah he can't possibly be a bad guy at all." Rainbow Dash smiled.

The mayor did not like this Delicious T. He was making promises that any pony makes when they want to win the crowd over. And within the month, she tried her best to campaign and do her job at the same time. The stress just got to her. At the beginning of the next month the results were in. Every pony listened in as the results were read over the loud speaker.

_Mayor Mare: 10 votes..._

_Delicious T: 1,021 votes..._

_Burt Reynolds Pony: 532  
><em>

_Other: 63 votes..._

_Ponies that didn't vote: 943_

Delicious T was now mayor. Mayor Mare was no longer. She took her things, called her mother and asked if she could move in with her. That didn't work so she moved in with her sister who was a flower child and didn't believe in living in house. Yes she lives in a van down by the river. Try to guess which reference that belonged to. She was bid a great farewell thanks to Pinkie Pie and the ponies that loved her. If any... Others didn't give a damn.

And so... changes started to occur like Delicious T. At first they seemed fine. He said he would use his own money to boost the treasury department but the more time went on it felt like he was hatching something. The town hall was rebuilt, no longer looking like a capital building. More like a mansion you would see rappers living in. High pillars. Marble floors. Expensive carpets. Fancy couches. Large windows. Fountains. By the way, the fountains are spraying out 7 up instead of water.

Delicious T delivered what he promised. He signed the bills and threw money where they were proposed to go. More money into the schools, the children got the updated books and supplies. Cheerilee was happy. The Apple family got their loan approved and bought a bunch of new farm equipment. Granny Smith got her hip replaced finally, still she was told to take it easy. Their roof was repaired and everything. The Sugar Cube corner got an extension to their building sporting more room for Pinkie Pie's crazy cakes. More ingredients were bought and customers started roaring in like crazy. The Cakes hired more workers.

The Carousel Boutique also grew, Delicious T would put in orders for new outfits for himself and his girls. Rarity took the job no question. Often Rarity would question herself as she saw the girls that wore her outfits, didn't exactly show them off for parties. Still she worked happily. Fluttershy was confused on what to do with her money, you would think she would spend it on her animals but she knew how much was given to her. Over twenty thousand bits. She would only spend the money on food for her animals, Delicious T would often try to encourage her to buy more exotic animals. But Fluttershy already had many animals so she kept quiet. Slowly picking away at her money.

Just about every business in Ponyville was doing great. All except for the library. Twilight never had many ponies come into her library at all even when she first arrived in Ponyville. Often she would close the library because of slow days and go see her friends. Twilight was given a loan as well and would flip through the library catalog to see what books she could order. Only thing was, she had half of the books already that was listed. She did have a strange visit from Delicious T with a new request.

"Good afternoon Miss. Sparkle." Delicious T grinned.

"Oh... um afternoon mayor Delicious T." Twilight flustered still nervous.

"Baby you're trembling." T smirked, "Well you really shouldn't though I don't have good news."

Twilight's eyes widened, "You don't?"

Delicious T shook his head, "I'm afraid that this library isn't turning a profit."

Twilight frowned, "Um. It's a library. I only make money from over due books and donations. It's for every pony to come and learn."

Delicious T wasn't happy but still kept his cool. "Baby. You're not getting the picture. This library isn't making any money that will help keep this town a float."

"But I thought Ponyville was doing great again?" Twilight questioned.s

"Oh... it is it is baby." Delicious T smiled, "Just that there are a few places in this town that is preventing it to regain its balance to its former glory."

"What former glory?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you didn't know?" Delicious T laughed, "Oh. Your friends do say you like to learn things for yourself so I'll let you figure this out on your own. But right now... This library is now going to be an adult book and video store."

"What?" Twilight grunted.

"Sorry to spring this up on you baby but..." Delicious T snickered, "But Ponyville belongs to me after all. The money you all got from the bank, came from me. So, every pony has used my money for their personal gain. They still have a few months to pay it back but I'm afraid they signed a contract bidding me as owner."

"WHAT?" Twilight shouted, "You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh I'm afraid I have my dear. You see, it's a legal thing with the contracts and everything."

"Then I refuse to use your money!" Twilight shouted.

"Then you can say goodbye to the library then." Delicious T smiled.

"Princess Celestia pointed me as head librarian. You have no rule over hers!" Twilight defended.

"Oh yes that would seem mostly correct except." Delicious T pulled out another contract, "The Princess's rule of Twilight being the head librarian will be fitted to the mayor's rule and town's shape financial. And to see anyway that the mayor sees fit." T smiled, "It's there in black and white. Signed by your princess." He showed her the contract, it was legit. She wanted to throw up. "So if you don't want to get kicked out of Ponyville or... my new town. Then I suggest you do what I say..." He pulled out another catalog. "You'll be ordering from this now."

Twilight frowned as she looked at the catalog and what was inside, "You have to be joking. You will be robbing some ponies will to learn."

"And they'll learn how to do a rim job." T smiled. "But if you refuse Twilight. I think we can arrange something... pretty much I think every pony can do something for me."

Twilight slammed the door on Delicious T. Her library was now going to be used as a place of dirty deeds.

Those months did go by and only some of the ponies were able to give some of the loan money back. Only to discover that the interest is about ninety percent. The bank would say the client didn't read the fine print. So now as an example. The Sugar Cube corner became an erotic bakery, the Cakes still worked in there. Not proud of their business anymore. The Apple family had some of their farm equipment repossessed. Rarity had more orders than she could fill herself. Delicious T offered Rarity help by letting his girls work for Rarity, only to find out the girls weren't too bright and were basically useless. Fluttershy gave her money back but still had to pay off the interest, now she had to sell her animals. Rainbow Dash never took out a loan in the first place so she kept her nose clean. Twilight's library was now a porn shop where business actually did thrive a bit more. Only to adult stallions who come in and try to cover their face while looking at the products then duck back outside hoping to not be recognized.

Twilight saw a familiar face, "See you tomorrow Mr. Cake!" Every pony turned around and looked.

"Oh shit..." Mr. Cake hustled out of the former library.

The loan interest was ridiculous.

Several ponies had to consider Delicious T's proposal to work as one of his girls. Most didn't have a choice.

**ooo**

Apple Jack had to take up a new job. She put on a very revealing dress that Rarity prepared for her along with a cowgirl hat that would look sexy on her. Something resembling the Dallas cowboy cheerleader outfit complete with a skirt. She walked and walked until she got to her corner. "How could this all go wrong?" She thought. She looked across the street to find a familiar face.

Her eyes widened, "BIG MAC?"

Big Mac turned across the street to see his sister. He wasn't surprised, "Hey sis."

"What are you doing?" She shouted, then she saw his outfit it was the same as hers.

"Oh great..." Big Mac chewed on a piece of straw, "Now one of us has to go home and change."

"Damn it Big Macintosh!" Apple Jack was angry.

**ooo**

Meanwhile outside of the former Ponyville. A trio of ponies were wandering around the city limits about the enter.

"I keep telling you Ponyville is a nice little town." A grey pegasus with dark hair tried to reason with his friend.

"I get it. Aren't we supposed to get to Canterlot to see your mom?" A red earth pony with black and red hair along with red eyes barked.

"Yeah wouldn't she be worried?" A blue female unicorn with darker blue hair questioned. "I mean, I know you want to show us this place but if it's so qui..."

The three of them looked at the giant sign on the side of the road.

"You are entering... Whorseville." The red earth pony read a loud.

"I thought you said this was Ponyville." The blue unicorn looked at the grey pegasus. "Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?"

"I'm sure it was this direction." The grey pegasus said in confidence. "Guess we'll go ask for directions."

The three friends entered the former Ponyville to see that Whorseville lived up to its name. There were prostitutes almost on every corner. Along with a Walgreens pharmacy. Those are the two things you see in common, a hooker and a pharmacy on every corner.

"What the hell?" The red pony asked.

"We should ask this elderly pony up her on the corner." The grey pegasus asked. They walked up to a green earth pony with white hair. "Excuse me ma'am but we're looking for Ponyville."

The green earth pony was dressed in long lingerie showing off her wrinkly body, "Oh hi sonny. This is Ponyville... or what used to be it."

"What happened?" The blue unicorn asked.

"Oh... we elected a new mayor who had money and promised us a lot of things. He bought all the banks in the town and charged a high interest rate. And naturally we were poor as dirt to begin with and couldn't pay anythin off. So we all took jobs as his mares of the night." The elder pony explained, then her teeth fell out.

"Ew..." The three friends looked at the old pony scoop her teeth back up.

"So... while you're out here. I'm Granny Smith. Yur looking for a good time boys?" She gave a shaking wink.

"Uh... no thanks." The grey pegasus stepped back.

"Oh come on sailor." Granny Smith offered.

The three turned the other way and ran.

"Wait! I'll TAKE OUT MY TEETH AND SUCK ON YUR COBBLER IF YOU WANT! I'll charge 50 bits!" Granny Smith yelled out loud.

"You almost had em Granny!" Big Mac shouted from down the street.

"You look rather pretty in that skirt Big Mac!" Derpy shouted from the other side of the street.

"Yes very pretty!" Cheerilee shouted further down the street.

**to be continued... Review!**

Note: Just a slight change to chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 contains lemon

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Lemon in this chapter. Don't want to read it then skip over it.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 2**

_With a town full of regret they had to pay for their actions. Not all good things come without a consequence..._

"So honey how much?" A random stallion asked Rarity.

Rarity gave a snobbish smile, "For casual it will be a thousand bits. For a special it would be two thousand."

The stallion frowned, "A bit high don't you think?"

Rarity gave a smug look, "I'm high class darling. So my prices are high class."

The stallion shook his head, "Too rich for my tastes then. Sorry."

The stallion turned around and left the white skimpy dressed unicorn behind. Then again, Rarity was glad she didn't have to have sex with low class ponies so she jacked up her price. That way the only stallions who could afford her would be either rich or noble ponies. And if she serviced them enough maybe she could get married to one of her clients to take her away from all of this mess, or atleast be a concubine. So far, she only had two customers who were away from their hometown on business.

Further down the street Pinkie Pie was negotiating her prices with a customer.

"So Derpy you interested?" Pinkie smiled.

"How much?" The crossed eye pony asked.

Pinkie paused, "Hmm... I never did work out my own price." She rubbed her chin, "How much do you charge?"

"Two bits." Derpy smiled.

"Really now?" Pinkie smiled. "How many customers you get?"

"One." Derpy pointed to a strange pony driving away in a van.

Pinkie smiled, "Then I'll charge two bits then."

**(Warning lemon starts here)**

Derpy handed Pinkie over two bits. Pinkie happily accepted and lead Derpy to her room in the Sugar Cube corner. It was still the same as it was but had a few new additions with silk sheets and wall drapes. Pinkie slid off her rather frilly dress and lied down on the bed. The pink pony smiled, giving Derpy the hint. Derpy was derpy but wasn't that stupid. The grey pegasus also undressed and hoped onto the bed.

Both ponies giggled. Then slowly kissed. Rolling each others tongues in their mouths. Sensually. Moaning. After minutes of frenching they separated. Pinkie gazed into Derpy's eyes. Derpy back at her, well with one eye its looking at Pinkie the other is looking at Gummy the toothless alligator just sitting in the corner watching. Derpy nudged Pinkie's neck and started kissing it. Again. And again. And again. She moved lower and kissed again and again.

Now looking straight in Pinkie's golden valley. Derpy lifted both of the pinky ponies legs and leaned forward. Sticking out her pink tongue she licked Pinkie's lower lips. Pinkie let out a playful shriek as her arms stretched above her head to grab onto something. Derpy extended her tongue deeper into the vaginal wall, in and out, in and out playing with her labia and clitoris. Derpy wrestled her arms around Pinkie's legs to have the crazy pony sit still, but Pinkie was thrashing all around screaming in pleasure. She pressed against Derpy's head to escape the nonstop assault on her sex but it was no use. Derpy was locked on. Pinkie was smacking her arms up and down on the bed as she arched her back.

Her lower region started to boil up inside. Derpy's tongue lapsed up and down. Left and right around like a snake. Pinkie tried to hold it in, but couldn't as her back arched higher and let out a scream in passion. Derpy lifted her head, her face stained with Pinky's honey. The grey pegasus smiled as she licked herself clean. Pinkie breathed heavily. It was so much fun...

Derpy looked at Pinkie, Pinkie did the same, "Are you satisfied with my services Derpy?"

Derpy nodded, "Two bits well spent."

**(lemon ends here)**

**000**

The former library had its fair share of customers. But Twilight still didn't like it. Atleast Delicious T gave her a storage locker for the books so they didn't go to waste. Only problem, Delicious T had the key. Not a shred of Shakespeare left, no Edger Allen Poe, no Chaos Theory, hell even fairy tales were taken out. It was going to be impossible to do any research. And that's what worried Twilight, falling behind on her studies and disappointing princess Celestia.

"I'll just... t-take this please." Another stuttering stallion walked up to the counter showing Twilight what he wanted. Another DVD with what looked like a very attractive white unicorn bending over to show her flank.

"Alright then..." Twilight cringed when she looked at the cover. She rang out the total, "That will be thirty four bits please." The stallion paid for the item and walked out of the store. Twilight had to admit, getting money for a change was better than waiting for an over due book fee. Still she didn't like the idea of strange stallions and maybe the occasional mare coming in to look around silently. Then again, Twilight felt that it wasn't her business to judge. Even if one of them asked for shemale porn.

The layout of the former library is simple. Videos and devices on the ground floor. Books on the second floor. Viewing rooms in the basement. Pretty simple. Her bedroom was off limits, she made sure of that. That way it's locked all the time during business hours. She made Spike do the dirty work in the basement. Cleaning up used tissues that were carelessly thrown onto the floor instead of the garbage can.

Spike looked up at the ceiling in one of the viewing rooms, "Oh come on! How did one get up there?" The floor just fine, walls okay on occasions, but on the ceiling was crossing the line. "Whole place needs to be sterilized!"

Twilight called from up the stairway, "No butts Spike. I have to stay by the register and keep an eye on inventory. Least you can do is disinfect everything."

"Say Twilight?" Spike asked while digging for a scrapper in a nearby toolbox.

"Yeah?" Twilight replied.

"Remember when Delicious T asked you about Ponyville's past?" Then he found a ladder and stood it up to climb on. "You ever look into that?"

"Before Delicious T took my books away I gathered that when Ponyville first started, one of the main attractions was a burlesque house." Twilight pondered. "Prospectors and traders used to come far and wide just to go there."

"What's a burlesque house?" Spike asked as he scraped the nasty tissue from the ceiling.

"It's mostly for entertainment. But to make things blunt. It's an old fashion whore house." Twilight beamed.

"EW! IT LANDED ON ME!" Spike shouted.

**000**

Meanwhile at city hall. Delicious T was expecting some pony very important to visit. He wasn't proud but they were his main investors. Practically his bosses. He was working with the Yakuza to spread it's business practices and turn it into another piece of the corrupt and naughty side of Tokyo.

The doors to his office swung open to reveal a whole gang of nearly dressed ponies in casual suits. One pony in particular was in a white business suit and had a red tie, he looked very aged and his mane was greying with the years. Delicious T smiled showing his gold teeth. "Mr. Nagasaki it's a pleasure seeing you and your boys again." T bowed due to tradition. Soon the Yakuza bowed in return. "Please come in come in. Can my girls get you some scotch? Anything?"

The elder pony nodded his head. He waved a much younger Yakuza pony to his side. The younger pony turned and focused on T, "Mr. Nagasaki would like a scotch on the rocks thank you. But he's come to check on how his project is doing."

Delicious T raised an eyebrow, "Project?" He nodded in realization, "Right project. You see I just became mayor of this nice little town and slowly converted almost the entire place to start the progress."

The translator pony turned his head to Mr. Nagasaki and translated. Mr. Nagasaki nodded, but still spoke in disappointment. The translator pony turned again to speak, "Mr. Nagasaki asks why you haven't contacted him sooner?"

"Chill baby." T smiled, but was sweating bullets. "You have to work this fine town to your liking." A female earth pony trotted up to Mr. Nagasaki and presented him his drink. Mr. Nagasaki bowed in respect and took a sip. He then spoke into the translator pony's ear again.

"In that case Mr. Nagasaki praises your work like with what you did with Clopton and the OC. He's ready to branch his empire into Ponyville." The translator said with a stern face.

"Whoresville." T corrected.

"Mr. Nagasaki does not like to be corrected." The translator pony again said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry... sorry. Your building and business contracts are all ready. You can start looking for property and building whenever you want." T handed the translator pony documents, signed, stamped, and approved.

Mr. Nagasaki whispered into the translator pony's ear again. The pony nodded, "Mr. Nagasaki is please. You once again brought pride to the Rainbow Dragon clan."

"You ever think of changing the rainbow theme?" T asked.

"Why? The dragon is always honorable." The translator pony asked sternly.

"No. It's just, you know. Red dragon. Gold dragon. Black dragon. Rainbow sort of makes it sound gay and takes away the toughness." T explained.

"Mr. Nagasaki finds that rainbow brings multiple pride. We welcome all to join as much as they are willing to work for us." The translator pony explained.

"Yo where all the white ponies at?" A random Yakuza shouted.

**000**

Derpy was back on her corner. Pinkie Pie came trotting up to her all smiles.

"Say Pinkie Pie. Would you like to have sex with me? Only two bits!" Derpy smiled.

"Hot damn! SURE!" Pinkie pulled out the same two bits Derpy paid her with earlier.

Get used to that folks it might be a running gag for awhile...

**to be continued... review!**

note: well. not bad for a second chapter huh? something is building up. The Yakuza has come to Ponyville and it's going to be making more changes. How will the ponies be able to stand up this? Lemon could use some work I admit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Yadda yadda yadda.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 3**

It was the start of a new day. Luna's moon has lowered. Celestia's sun has risen. For the teacher Miss Cheerilee, working two jobs wasn't her thing. The young teacher sat at her desk in front of the classroom as usual pondering what has come to this town. Lately her sleeping schedule has been screwed up thanks to her second job of being a reluctant prostitute. What's worse is that every pony knew that she was. A successful one? Maybe. She had her share of nights where she would have a customer, her biggest would be two customers. Then she had nights where she didn't have any. Those were probably her best nights. Not having relations with a strange pony she has no idea who he was. Or she exactly knew who he was. Like Sweetie Belle's dad... and mom... awkward huh?

From then on Cheerilee made a new routine of getting her mail and newspaper and reading them in class instead of home. She read through them, "Bill. Bill. Publisher's Clearing House. Celestia how I wish to win to get out of this shit hole." She said to herself. "Ad. Ad. Food King coupons." A letter caught her attention. "A letter from Delicious T?"

How she dreaded this. Probably a threatening letter to tell her to get her sales up. She knew what he was capable of. He collected money at the end of the week and if any pony didn't make any money would get a beating. Cheerilee came close to getting one, she did see Bon Bon get pimp slapped into a brick wall. How she despised any pony who could do that to another. He was supposed to be the mayor for Celestia's sakes! And BonBon could only say that she was sorry. Delicious T gave every pony a warning, next pony who didn't make a sale gets whacked in the face with his cane.

She opened it and read it.

_TO: Selected ponies who receive this letter._

_From: The Rainbow Dragon Inc._

_It has come to my attention that one of your occupations is not your strong suite. But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook. Mr. Nagasaki, owner of the new club and host club called the Rainbow Dragon Lounge will be having a grand opening and is looking for hostesses. We would greatly appreciate that you come and ask for an interview at the address listed below. We look forward to seeing you and eager to make you part of our team._

She read the note over and over again. In a way the letter made her felt relieved that she can leave the whole prostitute thing behind. But also uneasy, ever since Delicious T became mayor. Businesses have been becoming more devious. She figured she'd ask around if any pony else got this letter.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Snips raised his hand.

Cheerilee slapped herself with her own hoof, "Damn it Snips you really have to get your ass checked out."

**ooo**

The adult book store was pretty much the same as usual. Twilight managed to save a few books and hide them underneath her bed before Delicious T took them all to put somewhere else. She read while she was sitting behind the counter. She didn't like looking at the awkward stallions looking around pretending not to be creepy. But she knew what they were looking for. They knew that she knew. But still looked at all the types of porn that she alphabetized.

Then it hit her. Why didn't she just write a letter to princess Celestia to ask for help? Sure she could find a reason to take her student back to Canterlot and away from all of this mess. She pulled Spike from the basement and told him to take a letter. Spike whipped out the parchment paper and quill pen and started writing.

_"Dear princess Celestia._

_Reason why I haven't written to you in a while is because of the current state that Ponyville is in. Ponyville has been in a terrible recession. The ponies tried to raise enough money to keep it a float but blamed mayor Mare for it. A new pony challenged her position named Delicious T and we had an election. Delicious T won because of all the crazy promises he made. Well, he delivered but the problem is that he bought all the banks and invested so much of his own money into many businesses around Ponyville that he sought ownership. The ponies couldn't afford the high interest from the loans and have to find second or even third jobs. Then it came down to Delicious T telling the ponies to sell their bodies on the streets if they had to. And that's what it came down to. My friends and other ponies did just that. Delicious T even turned my library into a porn shop while I'm sitting here writing this letter to you. Please could you come to Ponyville and take me away from all of this? Or atleast kick Delicious T out?_

Signed your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished the last sentence and rolled up the letter. "Ready?" he asked.

"Go for it Spike." She smiled wickedly. Spike engulfed the letter in flames as the ashes whisked away in the wind.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her response." Twilight smiled, "She never let us down yet."

"I'll be taking these please." A tall white female pony in a trench coat and bucket hat asked.

"Sure just let me ring these..." Twilight looked at the customer, the her jaw hit the table. "PRINCESS CELESTIA?"

"Shhh..." Celestia pressed her hoof against Twilight's mouth. "Twilight Sparkle, I got to say Ponyville has changed the last time I visited."

Twilight kept her voice down, "Thanks for reading my letter and coming."

Celestia looked puzzled, "What letter?" Just the a green puff of smoke appeared then a letter floated in front of her. "Oh this letter?" She read it then frowned, "Oh my. This is serious."

"Can you do something about this?" Twilight really was hoping on her teacher to back her up.

"Just ring these up and I'll come up with something. I got to get back to the castle before my son arrives with his friends." Celestia slipped the letter into her trench coat.

That wasn't the answer she was looking for. Twilight put on a sad face as she used her price scanner to add up the total. "Back Door Sluts 9 for twenty three bits."

"BACK DOOR SLUTS 9?" All the stallions in the room shouted.

"OH DEAR GOD NOT THAT ONE!" Another stallion shrieked.

Twilight frowned, "I take it that this one is one is really raunchy huh?

"Yup. Just how I like them." Celestia put on her troll smile. She looked at the novelties on sale at the counter top, "Oh and I'll take one of these pens too."

"You know I never see the appeal to these pens. Just female ponies on them that are dressed trying to look sexy." Twilight used her magic to pick out one of the pens in question.

"Turn it upside down and you'll understand." Spike pointed out.

"No really what's the big de..." Twilight did so while she talked then suddenly, "OH MY CELESTIA HER CLOTHES ARE COMING OFF!" Twilight shrieked then recovered, "Um... twenty five bits please." Celestia paid for her porn then bid Twilight a good day, and a promise to see what she could do.

Twilight stood there for a moment with a blank expression. "Son of a bitch..."

**ooo**

Cheerilee was happy with her new job. She went in for the interview to be one of the hostess to the Rainbow Dragon Lounge and she nailed it. The best part was, so did other ponies. Now she didn't have to sell her body on the street like a whore. She didn't meet Mr. Nagasaki though, only his representatives and employees. Some looked very nice while others, didn't. Looked like thugs but kept their distance.

All she had to do is look pretty. Entertain her customers. And serve them drinks. Talk with them. Make them feel good. Being paid to do all of this? Seems more of a social event. Who knows maybe she'll meet a client that can whisk her away from all of this. One of Mr. Nagasaki's employees explained how the hostess business worked and trusted Cheerilee to be a good example. She left the management office to find the other girls waiting on chairs also enlisting for the hostess job. So far she saw Colgate, Lyra, BonBon, Fluttershy, and ofcourse Rarity.

"Oh I bet many clients are going to be picking her." Cheerilee thought to herself.

Whorseville brought more business as promised. Bars, casinos, night clubs, hotels under Mr. Nagasaki's control and since Delicious T is mayor. He could make law enforcement look the other way.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Derpy!" Pinkie ran up to the grey pegasus. "Want to have sex with me? Only two bits!"

"SURE!" Derpy smiled while handing over two bits.

Apple Jack was watching, "How BonBon got bitch slapped but not these two is indeed a mystery."

**to be continued...**

note: well, Ponyville is indeed changing. Celestia buying porn. BonBon getting bitch slapped. And the Japanese mafia is putting up businesses everywhere. Some pony has to rise up and stop them. Unfortunately she's sitting behind a desk while her assistant is cleaning up used tissues. Yuck. And yes, the hostess club is based off what it is in Japan. Sorry for the lack of lemon in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 contains lemon

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Some more action! Warning contains a lemon in this chapter  
>-<p>

**Chapter 4**

A week later...

Another night on the streets of Whoresville, formally known as Ponyville. Apple Jack kept reminiscing about the old days while she kept her best to look wanted to the potential customers. She noticed the quick changes that were made to Ponyville. Advertisements were up everywhere to show off a new fancy club or a bar, even a strip joint. Apple Jack didn't like this, it was far from what she wanted a town she had so much fun it to turn into.

What she never thought she had to do. She ended up doing. She had her fair share of customers and turned out to be one of the best girls Delicious T had. Somehow there were a demand for cowgirls, the element of honesty fit the bill quite nicely. But still she felt empty inside. She was never going to find love just sleeping around forcefully for money. Her virginity was long gone, something she wanted to hang on until her wedding night. Sometimes after her shift was over, she would head home and cry along the way until she reached home. She didn't want Apple Bloom to see her this way.

But here she was standing on her corner. A rather tall red pony with a black and cherry red mane slowly walked up to her. "I'm sorry ma'am but do you have the time?"

Apple Jack looked at her watch. "It's 9:22 pm big fella."

The red stallion mumbled to himself nervously, "Um. Thank you ma'am... Er..."

Apple Jack knew the shy types. "You didn't come to me just to ask for da time right?" She remembered she had to put on her cowgirl persona to attract customers. "Cuz I figured ya wanted a piece of this?" The cowgirl gave a wink.

"Uh well..." The red stallion was a loss for words. "I.. you see..."

"Ya shy fella?" Apple Jack smiled. "Well incase ya wondering it's 100 bits for an hour, 50 for a blow. 850 bits for all night."

The red stallion blushed, "Um... I'll take the all night."

Apple Jack was a bit bewildered, "Big spender huh?

The stallion pulled out a pouch from his saddle bag to show that he indeed had the money and then some. Apple Jack was astonished, no single bits. The paper money which went up to one hundred bits. He gave Apple Jack about eight one hundreds and a fifty. The farm pony was still in shock, usually they just want a quick blow from her as they would say she had a pretty mouth. Whatever. This stallion was giving her the money she needed. By at this rate she can give Delicious T his due and earn herself a little profit.

"Alright stud. Ya paid up front." She smiled and lead him to her room. She couldn't risk bringing other stallions to the farm. Apple Bloom would keep count of all of them and ask them a million questions. So Mr. Nagasaki opened up a boarding house for this sort of occasion and let the girls have their own room for their job. Apple Jack let her bottom sway back and forth. The red stallion watched her form walk sexually up the stairs. She turned her head, "Say... I don't normally ask this but since no pony else paid for a full night. Ya don't mind me asking yur name?"

The red stallion twitched at first, "Uh. Just call me Red."

Apple Jack smiled, "Sounds fitting. Don't worry I won't be trying to rob ya." The orange pony slid her key into her door to unlock it. She turned the knob to reveal a rather old fashioned type of room. Rather like stepping back into a time warp with the country girl style. A large saddle near the queen sized bed. Cowskin pattern curtains, sheets, and rugs. "So how do you want to start this? Should I start?"

Red just wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Uh. Surprise me."

**(warning lemon starts here)**

The orange pony wandered over to the fine oak dresser. With her mouth she opened the record player fold to allow herself to set the needle. The right song came on, she took a deep breath then turned around to face the red stallion. Red was in awe as Apple Jack put on her sexy smile. She sat down on the crappy green shag carpet and used her arms to run them all over her body sizing her mate up. His penis easily tingled. Apple Jack then peeled off her top then her skirt to show off her normal body. Red tilted his head to examine the mare in front of him. She tossed her hat onto the bed post pole.

"Well partner." Her voice suddenly got huskier as she walked up to him, "You're in for quite a treat." The orange pony leaned in to give the red stallion a kiss. Pressing her lips against his while moaning, slightly moving back to breath then to kiss again. And again. Letting their tongues wrestle.

Apple Jack broke away letting her hoof push back on Red's chest. Tracing her hoof downward from his chest, to his stomach then to his crotch. She nudged his dick and watched in awe as it erected more. Eight inches, ten inches, twelve. Apple Jack extended her neck back, impressed with the length. "Mah you're a big feller." The cowgirl laughed. Red only chuckled waiting for Jack to make the next move. It was obvious, the longe wide piece of meat in front of her was practically in her face. She slowly put both her hooves to the side of his hips and extended her neck to press her lips against the head of his shaft. He shuddered. She looked up and puckered her lips. "Don't worry baby I'll treat ya right." She lowered her head again to press her lips against the shaft again. Giving it a puckering sound. Widening her mouth she took the first few inches in no problem. Red shuddered again feeling a warm mouth around his dick. More and more she takes in as she moaned, licking the flesh pole up and down and from side to side. Her tongue slithered around its prey massaging it with her saliva. She groaned and sucked. Her neck started to bob back and forth picking up the pace. Up and down, up and down. Saliva was escaping her mouth. Red was getting close his climax as he nudged Jack's head away with his hoof gently.

Apple Jack eased off and let the stallion climax. His dick squirted hot white honey all over her chest. She reached for a paper towel and wiped herself off. She focused back on Red, eyes dimmed as she asked, "First time partner?"

_**(lemon break)**_

Red nodded, "Actually..." He tried to come up with a lie but he was charmed by her looks and approach. He sighed, "Yes..."

The orange pony blinked then nodded her head, "Well that's fine honey. A few of my other clients were first timers but never paid for an all night special."

"Yeah about that..." Red rubbed the back of his head, "How many others had the all nighter?"

Apple Jack shook her head, "I'll be honest hon. You're the first and I was..."

"You were what?" Red asked.

"I made up the whole all night special. I just wanted to make more as fast as I can so I could just get off the streets. I just can't stand it." Apple Jack stomped her hoof.

"Yeah my... friends and I were here in town a week earlier just to visit. My friend Watt said that this town used to be a nice town." Red crossed his arms. "If this is what he meant then he's pretty sick in the head."

"No hun. This town wasn't always like this." Apple Jack lowered her head in sadness. "Used to be a place where you can have a bright and fun filled afternoon hanging out with yur friends. Have a soda and not have a care in the world."

"That's not too hard to believe." Red pondered. Then something caught his eye. The picture of a barnyard setting that hung on the wall next to the dresser. "I could of sworn I saw a red flash coming from that painting."

"A red flash?" Apple Jack looked back at the painting.

Red stood up from the bed end and walked over to the painting. He stared at it for a minute until he started to toy with it. Gently nudging it with his hoof, it seemed a lot heavier than it looked. Out for no reason Red just ripped the painting from the wall. And in its place was indeed a tiny camera embedded into the wall.

"What in tarnation?" Apple Jack yelled.

"Ponies must like you so much they video tape you." Red kept looking at the camera. He waved sarcastically in front of it, "Some sick pony is getting their jollies off of this."

This hit a new low for Apple Jack. "Video taping me? After I've been doing this stupid job for them for how long?"

"Quiet..." Red waved his arm. "This camera might pick up sound too."

Apple Jack muttered, "They could see me this entire time?" She walked up to the camera, "PIECE OF!"

Red yelled, "Whoa don't know who's watching though."

Apple Jack yelled, "It's probably that scum bag Delicious T and his goons!"

Red extended his neck back, "Delicious T?"

"The mayor of this cesspool." Apple Jack frowned.

"Delicious T? Mayor of this place?" Red asked again. This time switching from calm to stern curious.

"You know him?" Jack narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe it's better if we talked somewhere else?" Red turned his head to look at the camera again.

Apple Jack slammed her back legs into the camera breaking it along with leaving a huge dent in the wall. A short fuse burst along with a small cloud of smoke. "No. We talk now."

She made it very clear. Her voice had that commanding tone to it. Red looked at the huge dent in the wall then gulped. "Well..."

"I want answers." Her face growled. "Do you know Delicious T?"

"Well... Yes and no." Red answered meekly.

"Not good enough partner. If you're working with him I'm going to bust your fucking head open." Apple Jack reached for a hammer from next to her bed.

Red threw his arms up, "That won't be necessary! I don't know this Delicious T pony personally but I have read his file. He works for a Yakuza crime lord and he takes over small towns like this to expand his business. Plus he's wanted for slapping a nun, jay walking, cutting in line in a Subway sandwich restaurant, farting hard on a seat and making an old lady sit in it. Plus he dick slapped some boy scouts. Also he's in possession of a mountain of cocaine."

Apple Jack put on her what the fuck face. "Start talking or I will break your head open." Apple Jack patted the flat end into her hoof, over and over again.

"I'm part of a task force that is run in Sleipnir called TriWing that helps out other towns in need when requested. We're approved by princess Celestia herself! Just think of us like an anti-gang or monster fighting team." Red backed away slowly. He picked up his saddle bag to remove a badge then flashed it.

Apple Jack raised an eyebrow, "So what brings you here then?"

Red waved his arms slowly, "I managed to score a couple weeks off and was going to spend it with two other friends in Canterlot." He eased his arms down, "Apparently something came up from the princess and we were requested by her to check out the situation here. Since we were the only ones nearby we had to answer."

The orange pony was still bewildered, "Princess Celestia asked you and your friends to check up on us. Then what?"

"Well... She told us to do whatever necessary and make sure of the safety of the town." Red sighed.

"And how do ya plan on doing that?" Apple Jack grunted.

"Two ways. By stealing information, capturing Delicious T and his employers alive. Or just start a huge gang war in hoping in killing all of their ponies and not any of ours." Red tried to explain, "I mean we're all for in helping your town since the Rainbow Dragons just want to turn every little town into something like this place so Mr. Nagasaki can sit on his big pony ass and swim in a pool full of bits."

"I want in then." Apple Jack frowned.

"No offense but... we got this handled." Red scoffed.

"Not doing a very good job of it then mister." Apple Jack crossed her arms.

"We don't want you to get hurt uh... what's your name?" Red asked.

"Apple Jack." The orange pony frowned.

"Pretty name." Red smiled, "Only one question. Can you give us a place where me and my friends can operate with our plans?"

"If I lend you mah barn can I join yur cause?" Apple Jack frowned.

"If you can round up some ponies willing to fight and can get us access to some other things like guns and food." Red listed.

"Done and done." Apple Jack smiled.

Red widened his eyes, "Wow. Just wow. Um. Want to shake on it?"

Apple Jack let her voice get husky again, "I think we can manage something else." She walked over to the bed. Propped herself as she wiggled her flank, "Don't worry about a condom honey. I make my other clients wear them but for you. I think we can use this as a trust bond."

Red instantly got hard again, "Are you sure?"

Jack grunted, "I'm giving you a special privilege."

Red nodded his head, "Good enough for me."

_**(lemon continues)**_

Red walked over to the orange pony and set himself up. Putting his weight on top of her as he slid his long fat cock into her pussy slowly. Apple Jack gasped, "Oh sweet Celestia!" Red was bigger and more compassionate than her past clients who were mostly just either old perverts, crack heads, business ponies, drunks and horny college kids. Red pushed in further slowly. Jack moaned in pleasure. In and out slowly just like how Jack worked him earlier. "Oh... Oh... oh..." Jack repeated. Red laid down on top of Jack and slid his arm under her body. Apple Jack tried to lift herself up but Red weighed her down more. Still pumping in and out. Her slit engorged by the veiny massive shaft. "Oh horse apples! OH APPLES!" Jack moaned. "OH APPLES!"

Red's breathing increased to match Jack's. Both sweating hard from the loving rhythm. He rolled his hips from side to side, as Jack moved her ass almost in circles. Pounding. Pounding. Pounding. The excitement however had to end as Red's voice started to strain, "Apple Jack... I'... I'm clo..."

"Just give it to mah honey! Our way of shaking on it." She winked while moaning.

"Ar..e... sure?" Red strained further.

Apple Jack suddenly threw her right arm around Red's neck and reached with all of her might to kiss him on the lips. Red caught off guard, released his load into her. His seed shot up into her womb. Red went limp but still had his lips locked on Apple Jack's. She broke the kiss, breathing slowly, "Apple Jack reporting for duty..."

"But what if..?" Red asked.

"I already lost everything... don't make this any harder." Apple Jack sniffed, Red found that her eyes were watery.

"Alright... we'll do this together." He nuzzled the top of her head with his snout.

"Promise?" She moaned.

"TriWing honor." Red whispered.

Apple Jack gave a sweet warm smile, "Well partner. You still have until nine thirty tomorrow." She craned her neck to kiss him again, "Show me what a TwiWing member can do." He eased his hips away slowly then let out a huge thrust. The orange pony gasped.

**(lemon ends)**

Meanwhile back the former library, now a porn shop.

A grey pegasus walked into the shop. Clothed in a blue winter coat and black bucket hat. The winged pony approached the front desk where Twilight Sparkle tried to distract herself with some light reading. Unfortunately that was a stupid adult novel where its grammar is horrible. So is this story's but you were reading it and probably envisioned that last scene just nicely huh?

"Uh. Excuse me." The grey pegasus asked.

Twilight put her book down as her hoof supported her chin, she had an unimpressed look on her face. "If you want shemale porn it's under the shemale section. Midget porn is with the midget. Barely legal is under barely legal. The signs are easy to see."

"I'm not interested in that miss Sparkle." The pegasus shook his head.

Twilight sighed, "Of course you aren't. Furry porn?"

"What the fuck? NO!" The pegasus scoffed.

"Sir... I'm not in the mood to argue. If you have a complaint please take a number." Twilight pointed next to her a grenade with a number one tag on the pin. She raised the book back to her face.

"Rather excessive Twilight." The pegasus smirked.

"Zebra porn then?" Twilight asked.

The pegasus grunted then removed his hat. To reveal a rather good looking pony with messy black hair with blond tips. "Guess I caught you in one of those moods again." Twilight lowered the book to look at the familiar stallion in front of her. She threw the book down and jumped over the table. "TWILIGHT WHAT THE?" She jumped on top of the pegasus and hugged him hard.

Twilight looked up at the pegasus, "Why didn't you write that you were coming in Watt?"

Watt extended his neck and tapped his chin, "Well I wanted to keep it a surprise but... I thought I didn't get the right town at first."

Twilight laid her head down on his chest. "It's a long story... a bad one..."

Watt reached inside his coat and pulled out a fresh boxed tablet. "I got you this as a surprise."

Twilight grabbed the box, "My own tablet?" She started jumping around, "YES YES!"

Watt stood up, "Whoa whoa don't jump around too much you might break it!"

"Excuse me I want to buy this nine foot dildo." A strange pony walked up to the front desk dragging the giant plastic behind himself.

Twilight stopped, her mood was killed as she raised the price gun to scan the tag. "Five hundred bits please." The strange pony wrote out a check and left.

Watt still stunned at any pony who would buy that sort of thing, "Um well... So you sell porn now?" He asked.

Twilight looked down sadly, "Yes. I was forced to do this. Either sell weird stuff or sell my body on the street."

Watt frowned, pretty much pissed. "What? Well it's a good thing I came then."

Twilight was too busy crying with her hooves over her eyes. Watt did the only thing he could do and consoled her with a tight embrace. "All my books are gone! EVERYTHING!"

Spike poked his head from the basement door. "Hey Twilight. Customer is complaining that the camera went out when watching a cowgirl pony."

"TELL HIM TO EAT A DICK!" Twilight's expression changed from crying to rage. Then went back to crying and burying her head into Watt's chest.

"Oh. You're having a moment." Spike realized. "Period?"

"I sure hope not." Watt said.

"Hey Watt want to play Pony Sims 3? They made us put the nude patch on." Spike pointed to a nearby computer.

"HOT DAMN SURE!" Watt put Twilight down as he and Spike started looking at naked sim ponies.

Just then three familiar ponies wandered into the shop. It was Pinkie Pie, Carrot Top, and BonBon but had some sort of change made to them.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Pinkie...?" Twilight looked at Pinkie, "WHAT THE HEY HAPPENED TO YOUR TEETS?"

Pinkie Pie looked behind herself to find her large pony boobs, "Oh yeah those. Apparently I wasn't reaching the desired level for some stallions so I was given a present. BIGGER BOOBS!"

"Delicious T did this didn't he? Are you the only three?" Twilight asked.

"Granny Smith got them too." Carrot Top nodded. "And hers reaches the floor."

Just then every pony plus Spike puked all over the floor.

"I think that's the same old pony that wanted to suck my cobbler for fifty bits." Watt wiped his mouth.

"Oh great. Now the computer is broken and covered in vomit." Spike yelled.

Will the TriWings be a match for the Rainbow Dragons? Can Apple Jack make love all night? Who will she recruit? Are the other ponies going to go under plastic surgery to meet certain interests? Will there be an all out gang war? Will Spike clean up the vomit? Find next time!

**to be continued... please review!**

note: Wow that's a big chapter. Hope the lemon made up for the last lemon. Also, if you remember Redwood (Once a Hero) and Watt (Marry a Prince) from my other stories, yes that's them but since this is a one shot it won't intersect with the other stories. Those are special, these are just written for fun where I can twist and turn the way I want.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Some more action!  
>-<p>

**Chapter 5**

The situation only got worse.

Soon there were casinos, hotels, bars and strip clubs. How many there are depends. Neon lights filled the sky. Mr. Nagasaki's lounge is the new hot place to hang out. Many ponies from around come just to see it. For the drinks. And the girls.

Rarity was entertaining a male customer who was a business pony from out of town. She served him drinks and rubbed up against him,"And so when I was nine and went to band camp I shoved a flute up my..."

"Rarity. Customer at the VIP table picked you." Cheerilee interrupted.

"Oh darling. But I'm with another client." Rarity wrapped her arm and snuggled against the business pony.

"Rarity I went to the bathroom for five minutes and asked you to cover." Cheerilee frowned.

Rarity puckered her lip, "Oh right. Right. The VIP table you say?" The white unicorn got up and made her way to the other side of the lounge. Walked up the stairs to the balcony section where the VIP sat and reserved. The white unicorn opened the door and found a familiar blonde stallion sitting there looking over the menu. A white unicorn to be specific.

Rarity's mouth dropped in shock, anger quickly scowled her face. "Well... look at you."

The blonde unicorn looked up and smirked, "Well lady Rarity. Look at yourself."

"What are you doing here Blue Blood?" Rarity scowled.

"A prince can't enjoy a drink in a nice bar like this?" Blue Blood replied in his posh accent.

"Guess they'll allow any pony in then." Rarity turned her eyes away from the prince.

"And that's supposed to mean sweet Rarity?" Blue Blood smirked.

"I don't know. A drink I can understand, but requesting me to serve it to you?" Rarity frowned, "You're just trying to get back at me for what happened at the Gala aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I'd figure I get one more look at you." Blue Blood leaned further back into the leather sofa while admiring the view over the club. "Maybe an opportunity if you want out of this filth."

"No thank you." Rarity turned away.

Blue Blood turned his head, "What about my hour?"

"I'm not a whore." Rarity shouted, "I'm a hostess!"

Blue Blood nodded slowly but still smirked, "Uh huh. They must of really sank their teeth into you." He chuckled, "Poor little princess. I bet you're waiting for some pony to whisk you away from all of this."

Rarity had to admit, she wanted that exact thing.

She crunched her nose, "Yes. But not from you."

"Alright." Blue Blood raised his arms with ease to extend the folds of the couch. "Good luck finding the next stallion who could pay off your debt in full the exact hour you're with him." The snob snickered while his feet tapped on the glass coffee table in front him, "That's opportunity knocking Miss Rarity. You going to answer?"

Rarity slowly eased her way to the door but what else could she do. She turned around with a little hope, "If you pay off my debt right now. What's in it for you?"

Blue Blood chuckled, "Oh. You be part of my little group to purge this town of indecency."

Rarity puckered her lip, "You do know that this place has ears right?"

Blue Blood nodded, "I know. That's why I went ahead and bargained with your pimp to let you go if you agree if I paid him up front."

Rarity raised an eyebrow, "And Delicious T is willing to let me go if you pay me off?"

Blue Blood again nodded, "Mmmhmm..."

Rarity scrunched, "Seriously? Do you think you would make it out the front door in one piece?" Blue Blood unbuttoned his shirt to much of Rarity's dismay to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest. "Wha? YOU BROUGHT A..." She cut herself off.

"Oh yeah. I give him money, he can't refuse with this little shindig that's enough to blow up his entire business. I talk to you to see if you want to join me to be my princess in cleaning this town. If not, I already got others in mind." Blue Blood boasted.

Rarity frowned, "Why didn't you just walk in with the bomb and not pay?"

Blue Blood had to admit. That was a good point. He didn't quite think this one through.

**ooo**

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Jack agreed to the let the Triwings use her barn as their base. Filled to the brim with guns, weapons, magic items, porn, records, photos pinned on the wall with high targeted ponies. Unfortunately Apple Jack still had to work for Delicious T to keep her nose clean. As an agreement, Redwood, Watt and their teammate Aquamarie would pull some strings with princess to loan them the money for the Apple family's release. But knowing Celestia she's probably masturbating to porn right there.

"Okay. We're going to need other resources if we're going to fight the Rainbow Dragons." Aquamarie sat down on a pile of hay.

"I agree. Just the three of us aren't going to last very long against a Yakuza gang with strong ties." Watt crossed his arms as he backed away from the laptop sitting on a barrel. "Who knows what they have at their disposal."

"Like... mechs." Redwood brought up.

Aqua frowned, Watt sneered.

"It smells like ass in here." Watt sniffed.

"Ofcourse it smells like ass in here retard it's a barn!" Aqua shouted.

"It's not so bad in here. Just need some bathroom spray." Redwood lied down on another bed of hay.

"Says the pony who fucked the farmer's daughter." Aqua frowned.

Red chuckled.

**ooo**

And so Blue Blood bought Rarity's contract and assembled his own gang called THE DUKES. Was he truly going to rid Ponyville of the evil? Pft. Are you kidding? Blue Blood bought a good patch of land that just so happened to be around Rarity's property, now the prick owns her business. Though the Rainbow Dragons didn't welcome competition, Blue Blood paid a wealthy sum. He controlled the south side of Ponyville. Or was it the east side? Hey which side is Rarity's store located at? That's where it is. So moving on. Blue Blood hired a lot of good ponies that were willing to do his dirty work and maintain his business with his prize princess by his side. Though she had to admit, he had a good idea how this all worked.

"Must of watched Scarface a million times." Rarity thought.

"Blue Blood honey where did you put that nine foot dildo at?" Trixie popped up.

"TRIXIE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rarity yelled.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to say I got two bitch princesses. Whoops." Blue Blood went back to watching Scarface.

"WHOOPS?" Rarity shouted in disbelief.

**ooo**

Apple Jack returned to the farm after another night of rough riding. Big Mac and Granny Smith were home earlier and was let on for the plan to take back Ponyville. They were willing to help, Granny Smith gave them all access to her guns which was nice collection and provided food for them. Also took off the porn blocker on the televison as promised. Big Mac offered to be the muscle of their operation. The Triwings welcomed the idea.

"Let's see... Granny Smith's gun collection consists of... thirty .45 caliber 1911 handguns. Twenty shotguns ranging from five sawed off, two double barreled, three SPAS 12s, five lever action Winchesters, a Mossenberg 500, Remington,..." Watt ran through the check list then looked at Apple Jack who just stood there next to him looking at all the guns. "Your grandma has enough to make a stand off with the police. Or was preparing for something."

"Yeah. She still believes that the cold pony war is on." Apple Jack smirked, "That and zombies."

"Oh yeah. The zombies." Red walked up to the table.

Watt went back to counting, "Twenty assault rifles. Twenty five glock hand pistols with customizations. Ten magnums. Fifteen rifles with detachable scopes. About five hundred grenades. Two grenade launchers. A gatling gun. Flamethrower. Five RPG launchers. Stinger missile launcher." The grey pegasus kept count.

"Any chance of recruiting anymore ponies Jack?" Red turned his attention to the orange pony.

Apple Jack smiled, "I managed to scrounge up maybe twenty more ponies. Only problem is them cutting their ties."

"I sense they need help getting out then." Red nodded.

"Yeah partner. Like myself, I need the money to be free." Jack sighed.

"It's not going to matter if you pay it off now then end up getting shot later." Red brought up. "So why not just stir up the hornets nest? Leave your letter of resignation?"

"I ain't got time to write out a letter like that. I want out now!" Apple Jack stomped her foot.

"He means by taking up a gun and shooting Delicious T's ponies." Aqua interrupted. "That way he knows you're not taking his shit anymore."

"Well... if you guys need anything. I'm a real good mechanic but Big Macintosh is a pro." Apple Jack responded, "So if you need your carriage fixed up just let him look at it."

"What about cars?" Watt finished the checklist.

"That too. But those aren't common here." Jack admitted.

"Are you guys good at rigging things together?" Aqua crossed her arms.

"Yeah sir-e." Jack smiled.

"Yup." Big Mac chewed on some straw.

"Let's see what you can do Big Mac." Red smirked.

Within twenty minutes the Apple siblings built something.

"It's beautiful!" Watt sparkled.

"Looks useful." Red nodded.

"You got to be kidding." Aqua scoffed. "That's just a wheel chair you duct taped guns on the arm folds."

"You'd be amazed how talented I'm on this thing missy." Granny Smith got on the wheel chair to demonstrate. She aimed at the nearby target, pulled the trigger on the shotgun on the right arm and then.

**BAM**

The force of the recoil made the wheel chair fall back with Granny still in it.

"Is she okay?" Watt asked.

"Yeah she's fine." Apple Jack waved.

"I've fallen and can't get up!" Granny moaned.

"We'll be there in a minute granny." Jack waved again looking over the next plan of action.

"Okay so you gathered the ponies that were willing to side with us. Only problem is that they need help getting out of their debt which is going to be impossible." Watt gathered. "We can either A. Stage a fake kidnaping."

"B. Steal the documents from the banks and alter them." Aqua added in.

"Or C. Burn their homes and business to the ground thus making them unusable for the Rainbow Dragons to take advantage of and no longer get revenue." Red also added.

"Gee that is a stumper." Jack scratched her head.

"I think I'm dying over here!" Granny moaned.

"So that's why we need you to ask the ponies who want to fight to see what they are willing to do." Red looked at Jack.

"The one I'm willing to point out right now is Twilight Sparkle. She can be very useful when it comes to planning these things." Jack brought up.

"I'll take care of Twilight then miss Apple Jack." Watt walked up and assured the orange pony.

"Can any pony hear me?" Granny moaned, "My implants are weighing me down. Now I regret getting these."

**ooo**

"Hey Derpy! Want to have sex with me?" Pinkie Pie bounced up to Derpy.

"SURE!" Derpy handed Pinkie two bits then pounced on Pinkie.

"OH DERPY!" Pinkie laughed, "Wait until we get to my room!"

Derpy motor boated Pinkie's big hooters.

**To be continued... please review.**

note: wow another chapter done! between comedy, serious, and awkwardness! Could use suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Some more action!

Warning: Adult content.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 6**

Hours later...

Delicious T was making his usual rounds to collect the money that was owed for the week. So far, the flow was doing well. Though he made exceptions for Pinkie and Derpy because he was getting the retard vibe from them. Passing around the same two bits back to each other, he could have them killed but since they figured out a loop hole he couldn't help but laugh at his own mistake. That's what he noticed from the two of them, they did have their customers but they seemed to be attached to each other.

"Those two are so stupid it's almost funny." T thought to himself as he took the roll of bills from the two ponies. He looked at the new Pinkie, "How you like dem titties?"

Pinkie moaned as Derpy kept sucking on her nipples, "Oh... I've been doing well. But Derpy here loves them." Suddenly she squealed, "DERPY!"

T shook his head and then walked away. Slowly counting his money, he raked in over thirty thousand bits just tonight alone. He smiled and felt very proud of his accomplishment. The OC and Clopton took nearly years to fully control, he took over Ponyville almost little to no problem. Only thing that was holding him back was the Rainbow Dragons that kept him on a leash. For everything he did right. Had to go to them. How much he hated working for them. Mr. Nagasaki he knew wasn't entirely in his favor but he actually liked the guy. He seemed professional and always listened to T. But his translator, is the real dick hole. Hibiki. Always echoing whatever Mr. Nagasaki has to say, but in English. T was sure he was adding emphasis on things too. But whatever, T was doing his business Hibiki was doing his own.

The mayor walked to the former library to see how business was going. He walked to find it the way he expected it be. A number of males and few females wandering around looking at the choice selections. Their fetishes right there. He put on his devilish smirk and walked up to the front desk to find Twilight playing around with her tablet.

"Evening miss Sparkle. How's business?" T asked.

Twilight never did like T, she was always talking to him sarcastically, "Oh you know... Perverts here and there."

Delicious T stood up and supported himself on his pimp cane, "Yes Twilight perverts. But perverts with desires that you can fulfill even if a little." He gave a smirk, "I see you managed to get yourself some entertainment."

Twilight rolled her eyes into his direction still with her hoof to her cheek, "Since you took all of my books away I didn't have much in the way of reading. Except on the back of the DVDs, erotic books and this jar of peanuts."

T shook his head, "Twilight there are ways how you can get out of this."

"I'm not selling my body on the street." Twilight slid her hoof across the screen.

"Oh no. That's long past due." T chuckled, "Never figured you much of a mare of the night. You're too stubborn."

Twilight put down the digital reader then slammed her hooves onto the table. She was mad. "You know why I'm stubborn? Because I'm not one to give up her dignity because of a stupid debt." She fumed, "You could of slowly revealed your true colors but no. Day one as mayor you pulled off your mask and pulled all of this. Now in between this library is a Walgreens pharmacy and a Hooflocker! And I'm pretty sure in between this shop and the Walgreens is some stallion getting a blow job!" She pressed her face up against his, "You already took the best thing away from me! That's why I'm not tolerating your shit anymore!"

Delicious T just stood there. Very unsurprised. He took a look at his cane. Whenever his bitches got out of line he would usually just slap the shit out of them. Twilight wasn't his bitch per say, she wasn't a whore and he knew she wasn't planning on it soon. He smirked, "Well Twilight what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I'm leaving. And that's that." Twilight stepped out from behind the counter with a couple of suitcases ready.

"You do know you still owe me money." T chuckled.

"No I owe the bank money." Twilight frowned.

"I own the banks." T grunted.

"Through cheap tricks, lies and connections." Twilight retorted. "This used to be a good town until you came along and fucked things up!"

"Twilight you have to put a bit in the swear jar." Spike held up the jar.

"You seem rather confident bitch." T grunted, "Which is too bad because you have a nice face, ass and tits because... the Rainbow Dragons are going to love tearing you apart in their little bukkake fest." He eased himself down from his cane, "So just pony up the cash or else you're going to have to be put in your place."

"You can't hit me anyway. If you do the princess will know and you're going to regret ever tangling with me." Twilight smirked while her horn slowly glowed.

T wasted no time with striking Twilight across the face with his cane. She fell to the floor and moaned. Spike rushed to her side to see a thick red bruise. "Dumb bitch. Too bad, I was thinking about going light on you with just a simple lecture." He reached inside his pocket to reveal a jar of some sort of gel. He scooped some out and lathered Twilight's horn. "There now you can't do your little magic tricks for awhile thanks to this little anti-magic gel." Spike tried to breath fire on T, but ended up getting whacked over the head. Falling down on his face. T took out his phone and dialed for help. "Yeah send a van over with a couple of our guys. I got a bitch here that needs to be rehabilitated."

Twenty minutes passed and the van finally arrived. Four rather large stallions dressed in ethnic gangster attire stepped inside to find their leader waiting. He told them to throw the two in the back of the van and take them to the Rainbow Dragon lounge. "Remember take them in through the back. Don't want a kicking and screaming pony going through the front."

"Right boss." One of the stallions grunted. He lifted Twilight with ease and walked outside. Only to be met with a bullet to the head. All the customers started racing out of the store screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The other stallion shouted and dropped Spike and scurried away outside.

"SOME PONY IS SHOOTING AT US!" Another member called out.

"Son of a bitch who?" T shouted.

"I DUNNO SIR BU..." The third stallion got shot in one side of the eye and came out the other and barely missed Delicious T's head.

Delicious T wasn't taking any chances he phoned for more help. Twilight still on the ground and rubbed her face. She moaned from the pain as she was crawling away wondering where Spike went. The shots continued to ring out, screams were everywhere. More of Delicious T's guys came packing heat from glocks to skorpians firing everywhere. Still the sniper was no where to be seen.

"OVER BY THE SUGAR CUBE CORNER!" One of the members pointed out. Half of the crew started firing away riddling the bakery to swiss cheese.

Out of no where Pinkie shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I had cupcakes still in the oven!"

***BAM***

Another gang member fell this time shot head completely blown off. Blood splattered everywhere along with an eyeball rolling on the ground.

"HEY THAT SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME FROM THE BOUTIQUE!" A random member pointed out. Soon they focused their attention on the boutique and fired away only to find out that it was a big mistake. About ten white stallions dressed in fancy suits brought out their firearms ranging from custom gold plated Desert Eagle magnums to tactical machine pistols. The two gangs clashed with gun fire both sides each losing a life or two in the process.

Meanwhile Delicious T looked back at Twilight, "You're not getting away that easily!" He put his strong arm around the unicorns neck as she tried to kick and use magic but it was no use. "NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE CUNT!" He dragged her all the way to the van and opened the doors to find a grey pegasus dressed in some tactical gear and body armor. On his chest emblem are three wings. The pegasus pistol whipped Delicious T in the forehead then forcefully pulled him into the van. Twilight was stunned, finally things were looking out for her.

***Click***

"Hello there..." Watt shoved a glock into Delicious T's face. "See you been laying your hooves on my girl here."

"Watt?" Twilight teared up.

"DA FUCK YOU TRYIN TO PULL HERE SON?" Delicious T shouted.

Watt let his eyes wander to a dazed Twilight, "Did this pony hurt you Twilight?"

Twilight looked up to reveal her bruised face. Watt seen enough.

"You can't kill a political figure boy!" Delicious T was now begging, "I'm mayor!"

"Doing a pretty shitty job." Watt grunted. "You're scum Delicious T. You got a pretty big warrant out for your arrest!"

"Go ahead and try to arrest me!" T chuckled, "I'll be back on the streets. I got the finest lawyers money can buy!" Then it hit him, "Hey wait. Are you prince Blue Blood?"

"Uh no. Don't see how you could make that analogy. Prince Blue Balls is a unicorn I'm a pegasus _*cough*_ alicorn _*cough*_ you must be blind or something." Watt frowned.

"Well I do say you look good. Except the whole emo look Japanese pony school girls would love your look. What do they call those types?" Delicious T trailed off a bit.

"Bishonen?" Watt jammed the gun in Delicious T's mouth and put on his tough guy voice. "I'll take the risk to rid Equestria of scum like you."

Just then the front wind shield in the van blew out with gang members starting to fire on Watt. He ducked out of the way only to take a couple shots to the arm and torso but thanks to the body armor it only felt like a punch. He grunted but focused on nabbing Twilight and Spike while firing back at Delicious T successfully shoot him in the leg, his arm, even blowing out his eye. One of T's gang members fired a shot and managed to pierce Watt's wing. The grey pegasus grunted and ignored the pain to continue flying with Twilight and Spike on his back.

The fight between T's gang and the Dukes raged on as the market place became a war zone. Ponies ran and screamed.

"Hey Pinkie want to have sex with me?" Derpy asked Pinkie who was avoid gun fire.

"Let's just go to your place!" Pinkie shrieked and ran away with Derpy following her.

Delicious T was furious. He got in the van regardless of his shitty leg and raced back to his office. "Mr. Nagasaki isn't going to like this. Hibiki is going to lecture my fucking head off." Just then he ran over a member of the Dukes and kept on driving. He put on the windshield wipers to clean off the blood, what any good that did because the windows were shot out. "The hell am I doing?" He put on the windshield cleaner only to get sprayed in the eye, "AH FUCK!" Then he crashed the van into a nearby porta potty tipping it over on the door side with a trapped Cranky Doodle inside.

"OH CELESTIA IT'S EVERYWHERE!" Cranky Doodle shouted.

**ooo**

Meanwhile. Rarity stormed off into Blue Blood's office extremely pissed. She slammed her hooves onto his desk while he was lighting up a cigar. She shouted, "THOSE ASSHOLES RIDDLED MY STORE WITH BULLETS!"

"And I got my guys on the job. Why worry?" He turned his chair around.

"Don't turn your chair around!" Rarity was fuming.

"I'll turn my chair around whenever I want see?" He turned his chair around in a complete three sixty.

"I WANT THE T GANG AND RAINBOW DRAGONS DEAD! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD! THEIR FAMILY! THEIR DOG! THEIR NEIGHBOR! THEIR HOOFBOOK FRIENDS!" Rarity demanded.

Then one thing lead to another as Rarity pulled out Blue Blood's dick and slammed it into his desk drawer. Then Rarity made out with Trixie the rest of the night and spanked her big and powerful ass. Trixie had a spanking fetish you see.

**ooo**

Back at the farm the Apple family and the other members of Triwing greeted Twilight and Spike. Watt was injured and had to get the wound patched as the bullet only went through it, luckily Apple Jack had some medical supplies. For the next couple of hours the wound was successfully treated and stitched. Unfortunately for Watt he had to lay off flying for a bit. He gave back his sniper rifle and pistol. Twilight managed to rub off all that anti-magic salve from her horn, slowly her magic came back.

"Twilight Sparkle I presume?" A blue unicorn walked up to Twilight, "I'm Aquamarie, one of Watt's team mates and friends. Apple Jack highly recommends you for your magic abilities."

Twilight winced, "Er. Yes. This here is Spike."

Spike was too busy playing with himself while looking at a picture of Rarity.

"Charmed." Aqua winced. "We'll cut to the chase. We're here to bring justice to Ponyville under orders of the princess and Sleipnir. We won't force you but will..."

"I'm in." Twilight smirked.

Aqua winced again, "Well that was easy."

"Told ya she's willin." Apple Jack patted Twilight on the back.

"So what do you need me to do?" Twilight asked.

"Well... a number of things actually. We were wondering if you can pull off a few spells for us along with strategy." Aqua explained. "You know Ponyville a lot more than we do. Plus you have connections with the princess."

Twilight smiled, "I'm willing to help as long as you pull through with your promise to save Ponyville."

Aqua smiled back, "That's good. Because your magic far precedes mine and I was wondering if you can pull of a duplication spell. As we're going to need a near unlimited supply of ammo and first aid."

Twilight nodded, "Done and done."

"PENIS JOKE!" Spike shouted.

Twilight frowned, "Sorry he's like that at times."

The three girls laughed.

"Oh. Tee hee... I just saw a pony's head got blown off." Twilight laughed. "Just show me where my work station is at and I'll get started."

Aqua wasted no time showing Twilight where she'll be working. It wasn't much but she had her own corner in the barn while the Triwings had theirs. Aqua managed to find a spare a few spell books she brought from her own home and figured she would help Twilight out after learning that her library was turned into a porn shop. The blue unicorn left Twilight to work. Watt was sitting by himself with a patched up wing. It was just him and Twilight left in the barn while the other Triwings and Apple family were either getting ready for bed or out to train.

Twilight closed the book Aqua let her have. It felt so good to read again. She turned around seeing Watt trying to sleep but couldn't. Spike was sharing a bed with Apple Bloom and who knows what those two are doing right now. But use your imagination. The purple unicorn wandered over to the grey pegasus and sat down beside him.

"Thanks... for coming back." Twilight spoke quietly as she pressed herself against him.

He shook his head and mumbled, "I almost had him..."

"Don't beat yourself up... He has that way of trying to talk his way out of situations." Twilight nuzzled her snout to his cheek.

"I'm sorry... I... should of just brought you sooner." Watt sighed.

Twilight held his face with both her hooves for him to focus on her, "Watt... look at me." He did and saw that she was crying, "You did your best. I'm just happy you're not dead."

"Twilight I..." Watt stopped himself.

"EITHER FUCK ALREADY OR HELP ME UP!" Granny Smith shouted as she was still lying on her back. Apparently no pony picked her up from the wheel chair invention earlier. Twilight and Watt looked at each other and started kissing, then would lead to going to second base, then third... well you know. coming up next chapter.

And somewhere out there, a pony version of Kevin Hart is performing at the Rainbow Dragon lounge making ponies laugh by shouting, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

Cheerilee nearly busted a gut.

**to be continued... please review.**

note: sorry, no lemon in this chapter but the next one will have it I swear. things are finally being set in motion and there was some action in this story. hope you enjoyed it. also I already paired Apple Jack up with Red anyway, sorry but every pony is going to get some action. Also if you guys have time, please check out some of Kevin Hart's stuff on youtube it's hilarious.


	7. Chapter 7 contains lemon

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville **

**By NocturneD**

Note: Some more action!

Warning: Adult content. Lemon ahead!  
>-<p>

**Chapter 7**

Luna's moon grazed down upon the Apple farm and mostly every pony turned in for the night. Except for Twilight Sparkle and Gigawatt. Granny Smith was still on the floor moaning that some pony would come along and help her up. The unicorn and pegasus had enough her whining and flung her out the door where she crashed through the front door of the house. Now she was moaning that she laying face down on the hard wooden floor with her boobs going all over the place.

"That's the problem with big hooties." Granny Smith moaned.

But back in the barn you didn't even need to guess what was going on. Twilight Sparkle licked the inside of Watt's mouth with her small tongue to get things rolling. The pegasus wrestled with hers. The unicorn moaned in her mate's mouth while moving her arms and hooves over his lean shoulders then down his back. He returned the favor feeling her flank, she jolted upwards as she gasped to force more of herself into his mouth.

With his strength he lifted her and lied her down on the conveniently placed carpet in the middle of the barn. Boxes of supplies shielded view from any pony who came through the barn door. Twilight bucked her hips upwards smacking Watt's stomach and leaving wetness gooing from her marehood. The warm stickiness felt great. The pegasus looked down at the unicorn. He smiled down at her, with herself returning a lustful devious look in her eye and daring smile.

"I don't need my books to know how this will play out." She extended her neck then kissed his snout, "So show me what a Triwing is made of." She cooed. He lowered his head to start planting kisses all over her neck. She moaned to follow up with a giggle. Watt's stallionhood grew from the excitement of the unicorn's moans and from the heat from her body. She wiggled underneath him. It was now or never. He adjusted his angle to make sure both their neither regions were aligned. Slowly he slid his cock into her slit. With a gasp, "OHH!" She smiled, "I missed doing this with you..."

"Same here my princess." He leaned down to kiss her again. "I was actually meaning to ask you something though..."

Twilight looked at him with whimsical eyes, "Good news I hope..."

He nodded, "I think you'll like what I have to ask you. But right now..."

She cooed, "Just fuck me my bishonen..."

And with that. He moved his stallionhood in and out gently letting its thickness settle into her vaginal walls. He raised his pelvis and brought it down again to start pumping into his unicorn. In. Out. Twilight moaned. In. The unicorn gasped. Out. She breathed in. Watt pushed back in. Twilight gasped letting her head fall back onto the floor. In. She arched her back. Out. She threw her arms around his neck. She moaned. He grunted. In. His wings extended out. Out. In. Out. Faster. In. Out. In. Both were breathing faster. In. Out. Precum oozed from the pegasus's stallionhood.

Watt grunted, "I'm so close..."

Twilight moaned, "Oh me too! UGH!" She arched her back more.

And with that he filled her insides with his love toothpaste. Oh that reminds me I have to get toothpaste later, running pretty low. Matter of fact I need a new razor. Actually I think I'm running low on milk too. Because when I go grab some cereal in the morning the milk is either down to the last drop or its past the expiration date. Don't you just hate it when that happens? Oh wait. Sorry, I was just trail off like that.

***Click* *Click***

And now Twilight and Watt got guns pointed at us. I better get this back on track.

**ooo**

A couple days later... Delicious T left the hospital and went back to his office. Only to find out that Mr. Nagasaki's translator; Hibiki was already waiting in his office. The dignified yakuza pony sat cross legged on the expensive black leather couch with a scotch in one hoof and a file in the other. Delicious T really hated Hibiki but still kept his cool composure.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" T frowned.

"Mr. Nagasaki understood you made a fast recovery." Hibiki kept a straight face twirling the scotch in the glass around, "He wanted me to drop by and shed some light on the interference you had the unfortunate run in with."

"Skinny ass pretty much took out my eye." T patted his new eyepatch.

"My regards to your lost eyeball." Hibiki sat there unimpressed. "Apparently we had agents scope out the Carousel Boutique and found out that a former employee of ours named Rarity that you recommended for the hostess job as made her own faction."

"Oh yeah. That dumb ass Blue Blood came in with a bomb strapped to his chest and gave me money for a couple of girls to buy for his own." Delicious T recalled. "He bought Rarity's and Trixie's contract."

Hibiki sat there puzzled, "Wait. The retard came in with explosives but gave you money for girls?"

"Yeah prince Blue Balls ain't too bright." Delicious T shook his head, "It's like; here take this money or I'll blow your ass up."

Hibiki downed his drink in one gulp. He has never heard of something so retarded in his life until this story. He cleared his throat, "Well anyway. Back to business. Blue Blood along with Rarity and Trixie formed their own alliance called the Dukes. Made up of former guards from the royal army and high class ponies that have an itch for crime. Sources says Blue Blood is the one in charge but lately we have been getting doubts as the unicorn Rarity seems to be putting things into perspective." Hibiki put down his glass onto the fancy coffee table remembering a coaster. "And since you told me that story about the bomb it's more believable."

"Yeah? So what does this mean beside another gang to worry about?" Delicious T walked over to his desk to take a seat.

"Pretty much that. They control the higher wage side of Whorseville and Mr. Nagasaki doesn't like that." Hibiki scolded.

"Why does he have plans for that side?" T laughed.

"Yes he does!" Hibiki scolded, "It just so happens that the Dukes got hold of the deeds they needed while your sorry ass was in the hospital!"

"Well how the fuck did they pull that off?" T lit up a cigar.

"With planning and resources." Hibiki grumbled.

"I thought you said Blue Blood wasn't capable of this?" T exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Blue Blood definitely not. But Rarity and Trixie via photos." Hibiki tossed the file onto the desk for T to look at. Slowly T opened the file to find the photos rather graphic.

_Photo one: One of the banks Delicious T owned was robbed by Trixie and Rarity in style._

Photo two: Rarity hitting a Yakuza gang member over the head with a nine foot dildo.

_Photo three: A group of Dukes shooting up Rainbow Dragon property._

_Photo four: Dukes defacing Rainbow Dragon territory._

_Photo five: Trixie holding up a modified machine gun to another bank teller._

_Photo six: Blue Blood crying after he fell down and scrapped his knee._

Photo seven: Rarity and Trixie buying up property in the high wage side of town.

_Photo eight: Rarity and Trixie french kiss each other._

_Photo nine: Trixie mooning the camera with a big smile on her face._

_Photo ten: Derpy and Pinkie trading bits for sex._

_Photo eleven: Dukes in their attire. Fancy suits along with shoulder armor and capes._

_Photo twelve: Trixie buying a Slim Jim._

_Photo thirteen: Lauren Faust in a drunken rage fest that her current project bombed. _

_Photo fourteen: Rarity and Trixie getting hitched._

_Photo fifteen: A photo of the Dukes head enforcer. A rather mean looking stallion._

Delicious T took a good long look at the photos, "This last one."

"They call him Steel. A former royal guard from princess Celestia's army." Hibiki explained, "He was dishonorably discharged for being out of control and getting too carried away with his fights. He's a menace."

"So he's a crazy mercenary?" T kept looking at the photo.

"He took down fifteen members of my gang with his bare hooves. He must have been filled with fifty bullets but he just kept on coming. He feels no pain. He can't be reasoned with." Hibiki stressed this over. "I warn you, if the Dukes summon him for any reason clear out quickly."

"I bet the fucker can't stand up to an RPG to the face." T bet.

"In that case I take it you have a secret weapon?" Hibiki frowned.

"Do you?" T asked.

"Our trained assassins." Hibiki smirked.

"I got to call my cousin Voodoo. He's into all that crazy dark magic and shit. Got to warn you he's pretty creepy." T picked up the phone. "He also makes keys."

**ooo**

Meanwhile...

"Oh Trixie will you come over here darling?" Rarity called from behind her new desk.

"Say it right." Trixie smirked.

Rarity sighed, "Great and powerful Trixie get your ass over here."

Trixie walked over to Rarity's side. The two snuggled each others snouts.

"Can I join in?" Blue Blood stuck his head through the doorway.

"FUCK NO! YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" Trixie shouted.

"Guess I'll just whack off to the Mighty Ducks movie then." Blue Blood sighed. "Just hope I don't get raped by Steel again."

"So where were we?" Rarity giggled.

"Oh I dunno... Our usual for tonight?" Trixie smiled wickedly.

"But first..." Rarity tapped her snout. "I want you to lie down on my desk."

"Oh Rarity you dirty whore you." Trixie giggled.

Rarity did as well. "Oh but I love it when you do it."

"Anything for Trixie's baby." Trixie kissed Rarity's cheek then lied face down on the desk with her ass towards Rarity. Rarity knew she picked a good partner. Trixie had very wide hips, nice sized teets and a big ass to boot. The white unicorn stuck her face into Trixie's butt cleavage and motor boated her cheeks. Trixie gasped and laughed.

Then Trixie accidently farted. It was so loud it was like some one upstairs was trying to slide something heavy on the floor and it made a grinding sound almost like a fog horn. Rarity scrunched her nose and frowned, "The mood has been ruined."

"Aww... Trixie is sorry baby. Trixie just had Taco bell for lunch." Trixie apologized sadly hoping the mood was still good.

"Turn over then." Rarity ordered and Trixie did so, "If you queef then there's no sex tonight."

**ooo**

"Hey Derpy want to have sex with me?" Pinkie asked.

"Wasn't it supposed to be my turn to ask?" Derpy brought a hoof to her chin.

"I don't know silly I lost count." Pinkie smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Sure!" Derpy cheered, "Did you hear that loud fart by the way?"

**to be continued... please review!**

notes: Looks like the Dukes is moving up! Also aren't those photos just great? Plus no offense to Lauren herself, girl needs to kick back and have fun for all the great stuff she gave us over the years. So break a bottle for us girl! And yeah Twilight and Watt had some pre history. Blah Blah blah. Also Trixie has a big ass, so enjoy that...


	8. Chapter 8

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville **

**By NocturneD**

Note: Some more action!

Warning: Adult content.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 8**

Back at the Apple family barn the efforts to bring Ponyville back to its former glory was making some progress. Twilight Sparkle managed to make enough ammunition and supplies with her duplication spells and made sure they'll last. Apple Jack just finished apple bucking the trees outside for food and to make rations. Big Mac set to work customizing a van the Triwings managed to snag from a previous engagement with Delicious T's gang. Apple Bloom was just being annoying as usual. Apple Jack's recruiting finally paid off as she managed to snag her cousin Braeburn away from Apploosa or whatever the fuck his home is called. Mr. Cake was even up to take back Ponyville, he told them all about his one day in the army and how he got booted out for accidently throwing the pin and dropping the grenade at his drill instructor's hooves. Good enough... Other ponies joined as well.

Watt was busy making modifications to his weapons he called dibs on. Aquamarie was running through a check list of the supplies, after that was done she gathered some Intel on their computer. With the combined efforts of Apple Jack and Redwood they set up some cameras around Whorseville to monitor activities and made sure their well placed. Spike still had a raging hard on for Rarity placed a bug inside of her boutique shop because he was a sick little fuck and wanted to hear her go to the bathroom.

"Well this is interesting." Aqua listened into the intel about the Dukes and Rainbow Dragons. "Apparently there might be some flair to the Dukes after all."

"Can I hear Rarity masturbate now?" Spike asked.

Aqua rolled her eyes, "Just a minute little Spikey, Auntie Aqua is trying to learn something."

Spike flipped her off when she turned around, "Tell me when you're done then." Then Spike noticed Aqua was wearing some pretty nice tight shorts that was tight against her ass. He leaned in closer to inspection to find part of her thong showing. Yes she wears pants like Rarity's fat ass mom. Spike then smiled like a pervert and started wanking.

"Spike stop waking off!" Twilight shouted

"NEVAR!" Spike continued stroking his dick.

Redwood got tired of waiting around and eating just apples. He threw on a red jacket with an image of a pill on the back and wandered over to the weapon table. He took his pick of a high powered handgun with a couple clips, a compact submachine gun with ammo to boot both modified, some grenades and stuffed them into his jacket. He zipped himself up and picked up a motorcycle helmet.

"Where do you plan on going mister?" Apple Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Out." Redwood put it simply.

"When will you be back?" Jack put a hoof on her hip as she leaned against the barn door.

"I dunno maybe... six or seven tonight. Want to check out what this town has." Red slid the helmet over his head.

"Now don't you go be going off to a whore now!" Jack nagged.

"Why would I do that?" Red's voice echoed through the helmet, "I got a great pony right here. Besides we're on round five this time."

"I still don't think you should be going then. Who knows what those Dragons are up to." Apple Jack frowned.

"Look if you want to come, then I guess I can bring you and another along." Red shrugged.

"Alright then. It's a date." She winked.

"Got to wear something over you if you want to bring something to shoot." Red reminded her. Jack just threw on a coat and stuffed a shotgun under it she also managed to snag a grenade launcher and hid it inside of Red's motorcycle sidecar. She hoped in and put on her helmet, Redwood slid onto the driver's seat and started up the motorcycle. If you ever seen the anime movie Akira, that's the bike I want you guys to imagine. That thing is so damn cool. He fired it up and electricity flowed from the front tire and... BANG they were off driving down the dirt road into town.

"You know... they squabble like they're married or something." Watt realigned the frame to his handgun then chuckled.

"Oh that's just Apple Jack she's like a big sister to all of us." Twilight watched the grey pegasus play around with his gun. She heard a click, "You really know you're way around a firearm huh?"

"Yeah. Instructor back home taught me everything there is to know about guns." Watt smirked, "Just one thing... Never put a hot dog in a shotgun."

"Why?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. "The gun explode?"

"No. We were trying to see if we can shoot a hot dog into our fat friend Chunk's mouth from a distance to see if he could catch it." Watt laughed. "Never the less it didn't work and we had to clean the gun."

"Didn't you just put a hot dog in there?" Twilight asked.

"Well Chunk wanted ketchup, mustard and relish to go with it too." Watt smirked.

"Okay now." Twilight let her eyes wander to somewhere else.

"Oh come on it was part of our Jackass audition tapes." Watt frowned.

**ooo**

"So it's just the four of us?" Rarity strapped herself into her best heist outfit.

"Oh no. There will be two new members joining and if all else goes bad we got some Dukes waiting outside when we give the word." Blue Blood zipped up his fly only for it to get stuck half way.

"Trixie's outfit makes her butt look big." Trixie wiggled her flank in her skin tight one piece suit.

"You're butt was always too big." Rarity slapped Trixie's ass. The blue unicorn squealed in delight as she loved her wife doing that to her. Incase you forgot it was implied in the last chapter that Trixie and Rarity got hitched in a drive thru wedding in the casino side of Whorseville. Back to the story.

A large white earth pony with a buzzed mane just sat in his spot not saying a word. Checking and re-checking his weapons not saying a world. He attached an under-sling grenade launcher to his assault rifle with a grenade ready. Again and again he made his gun click to the point where it was making Trixie uncomfortable. He would only respond with a sense of grunts and talk only when it was important. This stallion's name is Steele or pretty much goes by that name only. A discharged pony from Celestia's army for taking things too far and stop at nothing to accomplish his mission even go through his own team. He only had a few trust worthy allies but no pony else.

"So, who are the two joining?" Trixie raised her mp7 custom machine gun then inspected it.

"Two that are interested in our cause, from Canterlot no less." Blue Blood was playing around with his custom six shot magnum revolver. "Girls before I forget, for a heist we have to wear masks."

"I hope they're made with nice fabric." Rarity squealed.

"Er. No. This is something different." Blue Blood brought out four giant head masks in the shape of the royal wedding pair Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"We're going to rob a bank that belongs to the Rainbow Dragons dressed as those two?" Rarity raised an eyebrow.

Trixie wasted no time sliding on the Cadence mask, "Too bad Trixie is not a princess."

Blue Blood also put on a Cadence mask no questions asked, Rarity looked at him, "Um. Don't you think wearing the Shining Armor one is more suitable?"

"No. I feel pretty this way." Blue Blood disagreed.

Rarity sighed, "Fine." She slid on the Shining Armor mask. She looked over at Steele, "You going to put one on?"

Steel grunted, "No."

"Alright you three here they come." Blue Blood motioned the three to stand up. Two ponies walked through the lobby door to meet them one white male pony and the other a smaller pink pegasus pony, both wearing a Shining Armor and Cadence mask and suitable heist gear. "See you two are prepared, that's good. We're going by code names. I'm Blue Balls."

"Seems appropriate." The pink pegasus chuckled.

The white stallion looked over to the pink pegasus, "Well talk when we get home."

"Sorry honey. I have a itchy trigger hoof and I want to try it out." The pink pegasus laughed.

"Awkward." Rarity and Trixie mumbled to each other.

"So as saying. I'm BB. That one over there is Steele, he's our enforcer." Blue Blood pointed.

"I'm the Great and Powerful... Um... Just call me Great." Trixie nodded.

"And I'm Fabulous." Rarity chimed in.

"I'm Dark Armor. This here is Princess." Dark Armor introduced, "Those Dukes out there. I take it they'll be joining us?"

"Yes. When a fire fight happens they'll be ready to storm the bank." Blue Blood nodded. "But right now, we each take a teller and demand the money up front. Three of us will got the vault and take all the money and valuables."

"And our get a way vehicle?" Dark Armor asked with a muffled raspy voice.

"Earth pony and unicorns can fall back in the vehicles while the pegasus can fly away and help make a diversion." Blue Blood explained.

"Which is?" The pink pegasus asked in a feminine raspy voice.

"Rocket launchers and other explosives from above." Blue Blood nodded. "Snipers in hot air balloons that are passing by as well."

"Well I got to say BB you're not so much of an idiot as I thought." Princess nodded.

"Thanks." Blue Blood snickered not realizing he was just insulted.

Steel rose up with weapon ready. "I'm going to warn you, if you get shot or fall down I'm not picking your ass up."

"Fine with me." Dark Armor nodded.

"I won't be needing help." Princess pulled out her own automatic machine gun.

"Fine. We do this in three, two..." He kicked open the door, "One! EVERY PONY ON THE GROUND!"

The civilian ponies screamed and dived onto the ground not wanting to be shot. The tellers raised their arms.

"Yeah nice and slow!" Blue Blood shouted.

"Turn around dumb ass." Dark Armor grunted.

"Oh yeah." Blue Blood turned around.

Princess walked up to the tellers and pointed her gun to a frightened female earth pony, "I want all your cash and some pony who knows how to open the safe!"

"Honey maybe you should leave Steel to do the demands." Dark Armor suggested.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! OUR HONEYMOON WAS AT A STUPID BEACH AND IT WASN'T FUN BECAUSE YOUR PENIS GOT BITTEN BY A DOLPHIN! Princess turned her head and shouted.

"Hey Flipper came onto me!" Dark Armor argued.

"You used to be so romantic now we only have sex in the most weird places!" Princess shouted again. "Like that homeless pony's shopping cart!"

"Really?" A hostage pony asked, "How do you keep it from rolling?"

"Excuse me but do we have to listen to your marital and sex problems or are you going to rob us?" Another hostage pony asked.

Princess shot the hostage in the head, "No pony disses princess Cadence... Oh whoops."

Rarity perked her head up from rubbing her loins against Trixie's skin tight body suit that made her ass even bigger, "Princess Cadence? Does that mean?"

Just then from the back room the Rainbow Dragon guards emerged and started firing on the robbers. From outside the Dukes rushed in and started a fire fight. Bullets sprayed every where. Bullet holes were made. Rarity continued to kiss Trixie and provide entertainment while a bunch of ponies are getting shot at.

"OH I'M LOVING THIS!" Steele tore the desk from the floor and threw it at some nearby Rainbow Dragon guards. He pulled out his rifle and started firing like a mad pony.

**ooo**

"Hey Derpy?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes Pinkie Pie?" Derpy replied.

"You take checks?" Pinkie wondered.

"As long they don't bounce." Derpy smirked.

"Here's a check for two bits then." Pinkie handed Derpy over a check for more sex.

"Think I want to cash this in first." Derpy wandered over to the bank, suddenly... BAM... A bullet hole was made in the ground in front of her, "Nevermind then." She turned around and raced home with Pinkie to have more sex.

**To be continued... Please Review!**

Note: Well, we got princess Cadence now joining up with the Dukes and boy is she pissed. Her and he Dukes are robbing a bank. Spike flipping ponies off and apparently has a weird fetish but honestly the little guy is growing up. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville **

**By NocturneD**

Note: Some more action!

Warning: Adult content.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 9**

**BOOM BOOM BAM BAM KA-CHINK!**

"AH MY LEG!" A Duke screamed and fell over.

"You idiots are useless!" Cadence stepped over the wailing Duke and continued firing like a mad pony. "OH YOU WANT SOME TOO!"

Stuff got shot up. Ponies got shot. Bullet holes everywhere. The Dukes pressed on further into the bank to find where the vault was.

"We found it!" A duke shouted.

Just then the duke's head was slashed. Then fell off and rolled on the floor. A winged pony dressed in all black sheathed the samurai sword slowly to hear the cliche sound of...

_**SHWING...**_

"Another one bites the dust." The ninja smirked then chuckled, "Being a ninja is twenty percent cooler than I thought."

Stuff got blown up in the process.

It was a massacre.

"Guess joining the Rainbow Dragons has its perks." The rainbow haired ninja jumped from desk to desk with lightning quick speed slicing through more of her enemies. Two more ninjas sprung up next to her and followed her lead.

_SLASH SLASH SLASH_

The rainbow haired ninja dodged and dodged from every object thrown to every bullet shot. Suddenly the big brute Steele had her in his sites as he tossed a grenade.

"OH SHIT!" The rainbow haired ninja ducked out of the way and avoided the shrapnel.

"TAKE THIS!" Steele picked up a table and threw it at the rainbow ninja.

Only for the desk to get sliced in half by another ninja of more experience. The rainbow ninja looked at her savior. A very different kind of ninja, shinier at least. More metal. The rainbow ninja smirked, "Sweet a robot ninja pony!"

"Stay down young one..." The robot ninja dashed straight towards Steele and upper cut him. The large brute fell over on top of Blue Blood who was screaming RAPE over and over again. Cadence and Dark Armor continued firing not aware that the Dukes were taking more hits than giving. It was looking bad.

"JUST GET TO THE VAULT!" Cadence screamed.

"I'm on it!" Dark Armor shouted. He zigged and zagged through cover. Shit happened out of stupid context. More stuff blew up and the vault was ready to be pulled out by truck. Unfortunately the bumper fell off the truck while trying to pull it. Some pony recorded this and put it on pony tube. More shit was blowing up. Dark Armor pulled out the only duffle bag he was provided and started filling it with the money. Cadence kept shouting like a crazy pony shooting off her gun and dropped her bag for Dark Armor to fill. Trixie and Rarity joined in as well filling the bags with more and more money.

"TO THE TRUCK!" Dark Armor shouted. The females followed him as they ran through the fire frenzy. Throwing the bags of money in the back they all boarded. Blue Blood tripped and banged his chin but still got on. The driver hit the gas and soon the truck was flying down the street. The rainbow haired ninja and metal ninja chased after the truck with incredible speed tearing up the pavement as they went along. Whatever the was left of the Dukes that were in the air or on the ground got slaughtered.

Cadence removed her mask to reveal it was... Cadence? GASP! Dark Armor removed his to reveal he was Shining Armor the entire time. Gee wiz was that hard to figure out? The truck zigged and zagged down the street. The driver looked in the rear view mirror to find the ninjas close on his tail. "Hey guys you think about doing something back there?"

Cadence was too busy looking at the money to find bullet holes in them. "WHO SHOT UP THE FUCKING MONEY?"

"Uh..." A Duke mumbled.

"What's your name?" Cadence beamed.

"Bob." Bob answered.

"Can you fly Bobby?" Cadence smiled evilly.

"Well I don't have wings so..." Bob then realized, "Oh... damn it."

Cadence shot Bobby in the leg then threw him out of the back of the truck only for the metal ninja to slice him in two.

"Damn girl." Trixie blinked.

"Yeah she's a freak alright." Steele agreed.

"Any pony makes a Rick James reference gets shot next!" Cadence shouted.

Some pony farted in the truck next.

"We got some pony on a motorcycle next to us!" The driver shouted.

"Is it a Rainbow Dragon?" Shining Armor asked.

"No. Doesn't belong to them or the T gang." The driver replied.

"Shoot em anyway!" Cadence shouted.

Rarity peaked out the window and found it was Apple Jack riding in the side car. "Wait don't fire its my friend in there!"

"Hated her catering anyway." Cadence smirked and poked her gun out the window.

"NO!" Rarity tried to wrestle the gun away from Cadence only to get bitch slapped. Trixie caught her. Cadence fired anyway.

"THE HELL?" Apple Jack shouted.

"Hey they fire on us give them hell back!" Redwood focused on the road.

Apple Jack pulled out a shotgun and started firing away blowing away pieces of the siding. The firefight continued until they hit a toll booth and had to pay. Even the ninjas because they were going as fast as a car.

"Ah damn it... any pony got change for the toll booth?" Shining Armor asked.

ooo

Meanwhile...

Spike was still playing around with himself checking porn on Aquamarie's cell phone as she pounded away at the keyboard. "No... that can't be it."

"What are you looking for anyway?" Spike turned his head.

"Any possible way to hack into the Rainbow Dragons mainframe." Aqua typed away.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Spike asked.

Aqua stopped and beamed at the dragon, "Excuse me?"

"I mean... you obviously haven't been laid." Spike rubbed his dick harder.

Aqua blushed but gritted her teeth, "Nani?"

"Quit speaking Japanese this isn't an anime!" Spike stroked his dick faster. "Neither subbed either."

Aqua bonked Spike on the head with her hoof with her hoof. He rubbed his little head to relieve the bump on it.

"Ow..." Spike rubbed his head.

Aqua not realizing what she done tried to sooth the dragon. "Oh my... sorry."

"Ow..." Spike winced.

A few minutes later Spike's anime bump went away.

"So... you're a girl?" Spike tried to play it smooth.

"Last time I checked." Aqua rolled her eyes.

Spike frowned, "Look it's obvious what's going on here so drop your pants though I wonder why you're even wearing any."

Aqua sighed at the author, "Really? I'm going to do with it a dragon?

Spike's penis grew ten inches that second from just watching Aqua slide off her bike shorts to reveal her shapely flank area. Aqua chuckled then leaned in to give the head of Spike's dick a kiss. Spike twitched and shivered of the feeling of the blue unicorn's lips.

"You like that?" Aqua gave a seductive look.

meanwhile back at the toll booth...

"No go back to those two doing it!" Shining Armor shouted, "I want to watch some pony get plowed!"

**to be continued...**

"AH DAMN IT!" Shining Armor shouted.

At this point Cadence was already raping Trixie in the back of the truck as the other members watched in horror. Rarity was crying that her wife's sexy ass was being violated.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Apple Jack turned to Redwood.

"Well... like the old saying... If this van is a rocking don't come a knocking." Redwood replied.

**again... to be continued...**

note: yeah sorry for the lack of updates. sucks when you got three or four stories going on at the same time. lemon next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Strange Adventure 2: Whorseville **

**By NocturneD**

Note: final chapter!

Warning: Adult content.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 10**

Spike watched as the blue unicorn undressed herself in front of him. First her shorts then underwear to expose her well toned fine sculpted ass and luscious tits then removed her jacket. Then again she's a pony so what good that would do I have no idea because pony boobs are apparently are located around the crotch area. Weird I know but that's how nature works. Spike sniffed the air, it smelled sweet somehow. Almost intoxicating. Pheromone to attract certain ponies. Spike shook his head.

"That smell..." Spike was nearly entranced.

Aqua blushed in embarrassment, "I... uh... it attracts potential mates."

"Was going to say... you spray your vagina up with perfume?" Spike grabbed both of Aqua's ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

"GAH!" Aqua gasped. Then chuckled, "No... I'm half sea pony and unicorn so its pretty complicated. Sea ponies attract mates with a certain smell but since I'm on land I can... well..."

"But you don't have any fins or a tail." Spike gave another squeeze.

"At this point do you really care what I am?" Aqua waved her flank back and forth with Spike's hands still hanging onto them. Nice and squishy. Spike had to admit, this ass was better than Rarity's ass. Well let alone that was the only ass he had the right to touch. The dragon licked his lips and shoved his face in to motorboat those cheeks. Aqua gasped, "OH!" She turned her head and smiled, "This ass is yours tonight."

Within the next minute Spike ordered Aqua to lay down with her flank in the air. Much to Spike's liking he positioned his dragon penis into her marehood then gave a quick shove. Aqua squawked at first then shivered. Cooing at the feeling of her vagina filled with cock. A rather sizable one too than the last couple of times her partners were either too small or normal but had no rhythm. Spike pushed himself in more and more.

"Ohhhh... that hit the spot." Aqua moaned. Spike started to move his hips back and forth while gripping harder onto the sides of her flank. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. She could not believe it, she was having sex with a dragon as she wished in one of her fantasy journals she written some time ago. Then again it was a baby dragon, but hey. Who was she kidding. Dragon is a dragon. In. Out. In. out. She heaved again and again. Rolling her tongue over her lips while being fucked silly.

"SHIT I FORGOT A CONDOM!" Spike yelled out loud.

**ooo**

The highway fight continued thanks to Apple Jack for having appropriate change for both vehicles and the ninjas. Shots were fired. Shit blew up. At this point its pretty much every speed chase you ever see in a movie. Then the idiot driver of the van flipped over after losing control about a million times but somehow every pony inside died. Yes even Trixie and Rarity, those poor lesbian newly weds. Unfortunately Cadence that bitch crawled out of the wreckage and started laughing like a psycho. Then Redwood ran her over with his motorcycle. He backed up cycle and parked on Cadence's face then rammed on the acceleration while holding onto the brakes. Burning rubber, or ripping Cadence's face off for that matter the alicorn screamed in agony.

"Stupid bitch!" Apple Jack shouted.

Redwood and Apple Jack got off the motorcycle to investigate but not before the ninjas came up to them ready to attack. Redwood pulled out his revolver while Jack still had her shotgun.

"You're not going to like fighting the Rainbow Dragons I can assure you that." The rainbow ninja taunted.

"Rainbow Dash?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh crap." Just for no reason the ninjas blew up. Seriously no reason at all.

"No! MY FRIENDS!" Jack sarcastically fake cried.

**ooo**

The next day the Rainbow Dragons were tired of playing around so they took all their guys and weapons and drove off to the Sweet Apple Acre farm. Delicious T somehow got himself a gold tank and drove it over the fence. This pissed off Granny Smith even though she still is stuck on the floor moaning for help.

Delicious T stuck his head out of the tank and held out a microphone, "Triwing faggots! Surrender now and we'll only shoot up most of your farm!"

"We're not fags! You're fags!" Apple Jack shouted in her microphone.

"You're fags!" T countered.

"YOU'RE FAGS!" Apple Jack shouted back.

"Are we going to argue about who is a fag or are we going to fight?" Watt looked over to Twilight who only shifted her shoulders.

Guns were mounted everywhere and every pony was armed to the teeth ready to fight. Bullets flew everywhere and managed to hit something ranging from a fence, to an apple tree, to a pony, to even Steve Guttenberg thank god. More shit happened. Steve Guttenberg got up from being shot in the chest seventy two times only to get shot another seventy two times. Swords were brought out and slashed through ponies. Twilight Sparkle found a gatling gun and started firing into the crowd of Rainbow Dragons. Apple Jack started throwing grenades. Pinkie Pie and Derpy were having sex in the tree house. Fluttershy was running around with a spartan costume on yelling at things. It was just one giant battle. And I don't give a crap I'm eating a turkey sandwich while I type this and oh damn I forgot the mustard. Just then, Delicious T got his tank stuck in a ditch. Twilight took this opportunity and threw a grenade inside.

"OH SHIT!" T screamed as he met a blazing end.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" Twilight laughed like a maniac.

"Ha ha!" Hibiki laughed. Then Apple Jack shot him in the face with a shotgun. The Triwings finished the battle by storming down the hill firing crazy. Mr. Cake shot himself in the knee because he tried to do a cowboy twirl with his gun.

Just then Mr. Nagasaki was drinking an Icee until he noticed his side was losing. Terribly. He committed suicide by taking a sword and stabbing himself in the stomach.

The last Rainbow Dragon got shot in the face thanks to Watt's sniper rifle.

The Triwings spun around in victory.

"WE DID IT!" Apple Jack cheered.

"YEAH!" Redwood fired his gun.

"Roger that." Watt picked up his giant sniper rifle from the top of the tree and climbed down.

"All ready to go. And we now possess the Rainbow Dragons bank account." Aqua smirked as she pulled up the screen.

"Is that what you were doing?" Spike asked.

"Shut up and fuck me silly when this is over!" Aqua shouted.

"With pleasure..." Spike started to masturbate.

"Come on guys we got to take back the town!" Twilight shouted.

The Triwings followed Twilight into Ponyville and took it back. Easily. Because Twilight pissed on a tree and proclaimed it Twilight Town now.

**ooo**

The next day Twilight Sparkle took the podium in front of city hall.

"Ladies and gentle colts. With have finally taken back Ponyville and putting an end to the terror of the Rainbow Dragons. Princess Celestia rewarded us with the money to re-finacialize this place and I proudly give you back your home!" Twilight announced then sighed, "But we will never forget those who sacrificed their lives to help us." She smiled, "But I want to give a big thank you to the Triwings!" Watt, Redwood and Aquamarie walked up to the stage and bowed in grace. The ponies cheered.

Twilight spoke again, "I now announce and introduce our new mayor. The pony that looks like BURT REYNOLDS!" The ponies cheered and Burt Reynolds took the stand and made a speech. At this point crap was said.

Pinkie then took the stand, "Wait guys... we're all forgetting one thing! LET'S PARTY!"

**ooo**

**Epilogue **

And so harmony was restored to Ponyville and went back to normal. Except that some of the bars and clubs stayed open and under new management. With the money acquired by the Rainbow Dragons funds, Ponyville became a rich town. And no pony objected.

Twilight Sparkle would get her library back. Throwing out all the smut onto the streets but kept a few interesting titles and brought all her books back. Her and Watt got married and had three children. Though for some odd reason one of them thinks they are a dog.

Apple Jack would rebuild her farm house and settled down with Redwood and have her own little apple dumplings. The farm came back bigger than ever, profits have never been higher from all the delicious apples. Even made her own apple tea called, "Delicious Apple Tea." Har har...

Rainbow Dash blew up...

Rarity died holding onto her wife Trixie as they shared one last kiss together...

Pinkie Pie and Derpy were sad that they could not charge each other for sex. So they got married and had all the sex they wanted from each other. Dinky Hooves did not object to this.

Spike and Aqua would continue their fooling around until Aqua demanded Spike to man up to his illegitimate half breed that they had.

Fluttershy let out the biggest fart in Equestrian history.

Cheerilee went back to teaching and cherished it. She settles down with Big Mac and have a bunch of kids though one of them was born with two dicks.

BonBon got smacked by Lyra on the daily basis.

The Rainbow Dragons have been defeated through a half assed cause. As like the Empire in Return of the Jedi, they fell to something half assed.

Princess Celestia took all of Twilight's porn she threw out on the street and locked herself in her royal chambers.

Shining Armor and Cadence met horrible deaths and no pony cared. Though some say that there is a report of a zombie Cadence walking around the underside of the bridge looking for her face.

Mayor Mare never did became mayor again, she lived life the way she wanted. Being a prostitute.

Granny Smith is still on that floor moaning for help...

The end...

note: wow how half assed was that? hope you enjoyed this crap fest and yet i apologize for such lame lemons. I really need to get back to my other stories. god bless!


End file.
